A Precious Sorrow
by Kyucchi
Summary: Jika ini semua memang harus diakhiri...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, Aneh, Gaje, Nista dll, dst, dsb.**

**Disclaimer:** Selamanya tetap milik** Tite Kubo**

**CHAPTER 1**

" Ibuuuu….. aku pulaaang!" Teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut orange sambil melepas sepatu mungilnya.

" Selamat datang Ichi… eh? Kenapa kotor sekali badanmu?" Muncullah seorang wanita yang sedikit pendek, berjalan menuju tempat anak berambut orange tadi. Dia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya pada pipi anak laki-laki tersebut untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa lumpur pada pipi mungilnya.

" Ibu, tebak, Ichi tadi main apa?" Sang anak kini tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya yang manis membuat wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu pun ikut tersenyum. Matanya bersinar memancarkan kebahagiaan selayaknya anak seumurannya.

" Ehmm…apa ya? Sepak bola?" Sang ibu menjawab, kali ini dia memandang lurus mata anaknya. Mata yang sama seperti miliknya.

" Lho? Kenapa ibu tau?" Tanyanya polos.

" Kan ibu sudah tau kalau Ichi suka sepak bola!" Jawab sang ibu yang kemudian membelai rambut anaknya dengan tangannya yang masih bersih.

" Haah… Kalau begitu, Ichi sia-sia memberitau ibu! Huh…" Jawabnya lesu. Sang ibu mengangkat dagunya, kemudian mencium keningnya.

" Ayo mandi dulu!" Kata sang ibu lalu menggandeng tangan anak laki-lakinya menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

" Bibi Rangiku, kok bulu kucing diberi warna hijau sih? Kata sensei, kalau warna coklat keemasan lebih bagus!" Ucap anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang wanita yang dipanggilnya bibi Rangiku tadi.

" Waa Ichi, kau pintar juga ya! Tapi aku suka kalau kucingku warna hijau." Jawab Rangiku tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

" Rangiku, dimana pun memang tak ada yang namanya bulu kucing berwarna hijau." Jawab Rukia dari belakang sambil membawakan 3 gelas jus jeruk di atas nampan.

" Kenapa tidak? Ichi saja juga punya rambut yang begitu bersinar!" Sindir Rangiku.

" Kenapa aku diikut-ikutkan?" Jawab sang anak laki-laki itu tak terima. Keningnya berkerut.

" Huh, sudah-sudah. Ini ibu bawakan jus jeruk kesukaanmu." Kata Rukia menengahi.

" Jeruk minum jeruk ya!" Kata Rangiku asal ceplos.

" Bibi!" Teriak anak laki-laki tersebut. Keningnya makin berkerut.

" Eh iya iya Ichi, maaf ya!" Jawab Rangiku penuh dengan ke-_innocent-_annya

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya minum jus bersama-sama sambil sesekali bercanda.

* * *

" Ibu, apa aku punya ayah?" Tanya anak laki-laki tersebut di sela-sela candaannya. Sontak membuat kedua wanita yang sebelumnya ceria itu pun menghentikan tawanya dan terfokus pada pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan seorang anak tersebut.

Rukia terdiam. Pandangannya mulai kosong. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Otaknya kini memutar kembali memori kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang benar-benar membuat hidupnya kacau. Bahkan hampir saja dia membunuh dirinya, hanya karena kehilangan dia.

Menangis? Ya dia ingin menangis. Tapi, tidak, dia tak boleh menangis. Tak boleh menangis saat ini. Tak boleh menangis di depannya. Di depan anaknya. Dia baik-baik saja. Dia…akan baik-baik saja.

" Ibu…" Panggil Ichirou lirih. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Sepertinya dia menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu lagi pada ibunya.

Rangiku mencoba mengamati ekspresi sahabat baiknya yang sedikit lama menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tahu, sahabatnya itu benar-benar mencoba menahan emosinya saat ini. Dia memandang Ichirou yang sepertinya kebingungan dengan sikap ibunya.

" Ichirou sayang, kau pasti mengantuk! Ayo cepat tidur sana!" Kata Rangiku halus sambil membelai rambut Ichirou.

" Tapi, aku tidak mengantuk Bibi Rangiku!" Tolak Ichirou. Dia lalu mengamati lagi ibunya.

" Besok kan kau harus sekolah." Ucap Rangiku lagi.

" Besok kan hari minggu!" Ichirou bersikeras. Rangiku terdiam, memikirkan cara lain untuk membuat Ichirou masuk dalam kamarnya.

" Kalau be…"

" Ichirou punya ayah," suara kecil Rukia memotong kata-kata Rangiku, dia menoleh pada anak laki-lakinya, " ayah Ichirou orang yang baik, seperti Ichirou," Rukia tersenyum pahit, " ayah Ichirou…selalu bersama Ichirou, dia selalu memandang Ichirou dari atas sana, dia selalu melihat Ichirou bermain, tertawa, berlarian di taman dengan teman-teman, bahkan saat Ichirou tidur." Mata violetnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi, dia tetap berusaha menahannya. Untuk saat ini, setidaknya biarlah Ichirou tahu sedikit tentang ayahnya. Ayah yang selama ini diimpikannya untuk selalu bersamanya seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Hening….

" Ruki…hiks…" Rangiku mulai terisak kecil melihat Rukia yang terlalu memaksa dirinya untuk menceritakan masa lalunya, masa lalu yang pahit.

" Ichirou tau, apa pesan ayah pada ibu?" Rukia mendongak ke atas, menahan setetes air mata yang akan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

" Apa ibu?" Tanya Ichirou dengan suara mungilnya.

" Ayah bilang, " Selalu lindungi dan jaga malaikat kecil kita ya Rukia! Karena, aku ingin, jika dia besar nanti, akan menjadi orang yang bisa melindungi orang lain."…Begitu kata ayah." Tak bisa. Tak bisa lagi, dia menahan air matanya. Setetes demi setetes, air matanya melepaskan diri dari pertahanannya. Inilah, emosi yang dia pendam sedari tadi. Emosi yang terus begejolak dari dalam dirinya selama bertahun-tahun.

" Sudah, hiks, hentikan Rukia, hiks, aku mohon, hiks..hiks!" Isakan Rangiku semakin keras, dia membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Rukia dan Ichirou. Dia benar-benar tak tega melihat sahabatnya itu menangis lagi hanya karena menceritakan masa lalunya pada anaknya.

" Ayah Ichirou, sangat menyayangi Ichirou!" Rukia tetap mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha mengurangi air matanya yang terus turun tanpa perintahnya, " ayah Ichirou berjanji, suatu hari nanti, dia akan kembali lagi, kembali pada ibu dan Ichirou." Rukia menutup matanya. Mencoba mendengarkan lagi suara yang terakhir kali dia dengar darinya.

" _Tunggu aku pulang ya midget. Awas saja, jika ku kembali, kau menikah lagi."_

" _Jaga dirimu dan anak kita ya, maaf jika aku tak bisa mendampingimu saat kau melahirkan nanti, tapi aku janji aku akan segera kembali."_

" _Hah, aku jadi tak sabar untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas ini dan segera kembali untuk tidak menjadi calon ayah lagi, tapi sudah jadi ayah, hehehe…"_

" Ibu…" Suara lirih Ichirou membangunkan Rukia. Dia menghapus segera air matanya dan memandang buah hatinya yang sedikit kebingungan dengan semua perkataannya tadi.

" Ayah Ichirou pasti kembali." Rukia meyakinkan anaknya, atau lebih tepatnya, dirinya sendiri. Dia tersenyum.

" Memangnya, ayah dimana ibu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Dengan menahan air mata yang mulai turun lagi, dia menjawab, "….di dalam hati Ichirou. Ayah… ada dalam hati Ichirou…dan juga ibu."

Ichirou menunduk. Rangiku berbalik dan melihat perubahan ekspresi Ichirou. Dia memeluk tubuh mungil anak laki-laki itu.

Ichirou tetap diam. Sampai akhirnya,

" Aku ingin tidur sekarang! Aku ingin memimpikan ayah. Aku ingin bertemu ayah." Ichirou melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Rangiku dan berdiri.

" Ibu, jika Ichi bertemu ayah nanti, apa ibu ingin menyampaikan pesan pada ayah?" Tanya Ichirou yang kini mulai mendekati ibunya.

" Iya, sampaikan pada ayah, jika pulang, jangan lupa oleh-olehnya untuk ibu ya!" Rukia mencoba mengurangi emosi pada dirinya.

" Baik ibu, nanti pasti akan Ichirou sampaikan. Ichirou tidur dulu ya!" Rukia meraih tubuh mungil anaknya dan memeluknya erat, kemudian melepasnya kembali. Mencium kening anaknya.

" Bibi Rangiku Ichi tidur dulu ya!" Ichirou berjalan menuju Rangiku. Rangiku memeluk anak itu lagi.

" Mimpi indah ya sayang!" Ucap Rangiku di telinga Ichirou. Ichirou mengangguk.

" Tentu saja. Ichirou kan akan memimpikan ayah!" Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Rangiku.

" Selamat tidur ibu dan bibi Rangiku!" Dia berjalan menaiki tangga untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

" Selamat tidur Ichi!" Ucap Rangiku dan Rukia bersamaan. Ichirou sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

* * *

" Rukia..." Panggil Rangiku pelan.

" Aku sudah menceritakannya, meskipun tak banyak" Jawab Rukia yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap kosong lantai kayu yang ia duduki. Matanya kembali sayu, namun, kali ini, tak ada lagi butiran-butiran bening yang jatuh dari matanya. Dia tersenyum.

" Aku tahu." Ucap Rangiku sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil sahabatnya itu dalam pelukannya. Mencoba memadamkan emosi yang kemungkinan akan berapi-api lagi dalam diri sahabatnya tersebut.

" Apa…dia akan benar-benar kembali?" Tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

Hening,

" Sebenarnya aku tak mau berkata ini, tapi, itu mustahil terjadi. Dia sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini, Rukia!" Ucap Rangiku yang sebenarnya ragu atas perkataan yang dilontarkan pada Rukia.

" Tapi, aku merasa dia masih ada disini. Di sekitar kami, aku dan Ichi…" Rukia mulai meyakinkan dirinya.

Rangiku memilih diam. Dia tak mau merespon ucapan Rukia barusan. Karena, dia tahu, wajar jika Rukia mengatakan hal itu, orang yang dicintainya telah pergi begitu saja untuk selama-lamanya. Belum lagi, pertanyaan yang sama oleh Ichirou yang selalu mendesaknya setiap hari, yaitu menanyakan ayahnya!

~T B C~

Fic baru, padahal yang sebelumnya belum selesai,

Banyak banget ide yang lagi berterbangan di otak saya *emang kupu-kupu?*

Jadi, bingung sendiri… *curhat*

Terima kasih yang sudah baca,

REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Bener2 apdet kilat, karena mumpung punya banyak waktu!

Balesan review:

**mio 'ichirugiran' kyo:**

iya, salam kenal juga mio-san… ^^

kurang ya? Iya maaf… soalnya ini baru tahap belajar menulis *mengarang*, jdinya masih banyak kekurangannya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya lagi ya! Terima kasih banyak..

**nenzkuchiki:**

iya, ichi dikabarkan udah meninggal sejak 5 tahun lalu, kok bisa? Ya bisa…hehehe.. kenapa? Saia sendiri aja masih mikirin alasannya! Ni author emang gak jelas… mohon bantuannya ya, terima kasih banyak!

Yang lainnya udah saia kirim lewat PM, terima kasih banyak semuanya!

Ok, ini lanjutannya!

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, Aneh, Gaje, Nista dll, dst, dsb.**

**BLEACH = TITE KUBO**

**CHAPTER 2**

" Ichiroooouuuuuu….. Ayo kita maiiiiinnn!" Panggil 3 orang anak seumuran Ichirou dari luar rumah.

" Iya tunggu aku ya!" Teriak Ichirou kencang dari dalam rumahnya.

Dia mengambil baju di dalam lemari kemudian mamakainya. Lalu segera berlari menuruni tangga.

Dia mencari-cari ibunya bermaksud meminta ijin untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya. Namun, sang ibu tak juga muncul.

" Ibuuu… Ibuuu….!" Panggilnya. Berharap setidaknya ibunya menjawab panggilannya.

Ichirou mulai gelisah. Dia akhirnya mencari ibunya di setiap ruangan rumahnya. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada.

" Ibuuuu…!" Panggilnya lagi. Wajah mungilnya makin menunjukkan kegelisahannya.

Ichirou mendudukkan dirinya di lantai depan kamar ibunya. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok ibu yang tengah dia cari sekarang. Ia takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan ibunya, mengingat tadi malam ibunya menahan tangis agar bisa menceritakan tentang ayahnya padanya. Bibi Rangiku pun ikut menangis. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya? Hingga membuat ibunya menangis?

" Ibu…" gumamnya lirih, " hiks...hiks…" Dia lalu terisak kecil.

" Huwaaaa…" Suara tangisnya pun pecah. Keras tak peduli lagi jika orang lain tahu. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah ibunya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak mengusap bulir-bulir air matanya yang jatuh.

" Ichirou!" Suara teman-teman yang memanggilnya pun terdengar.

" Ichi kau dimana?" Tangis Ichirou berhenti seketika.

" Hiks… Hiks… Aku…Hiks… Aku disini!" Teriak Ichirou membalas panggilan teman-temannya.

Terdengar suara anak-anak yang tengah berlari menuju tempatnya berada.

" Ichi!" Panggil seorang anak perempuan ketika melihat Ichirou tengah duduk sambil menangis.

" Ibu…hiks… Ibuku tidak ada." Jawab Ichirou sambil mengusap air mata dari wajahnya.

" Memangnya ibumu kemana Ichirou?"

" Iya, kemana Ibumu?"

" Aku tidak…hiks…tau!" Jawabnya sambil tetap sesenggukan.

Teman-temannya diam.

" Bagaimana jika ibuku hilang?" Gumam Ichirou.

" Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi!" Ucap temannya.

" Kita Tanya Bibi Rangiku saja, bagaimana?" Usul anak perempuan tadi.

" Baiklah, ayo kita sekarang ke rumah Bibi Rangiku!" Ichirou pun berdiri dengan dibantu teman-temannya. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Rangiku.

" Sebaiknya aku saja," kata Ichirou, " jika kalian ikut, nanti kalian bisa dimarahi ibu kalian lagi!" Jelas Ichirou.

" Tapi…" Sela anak perempuan tadi.

" Tidak apa-apa! Kata ibu sebentar lagi kan liburan musim panas, jadi kita bisa bermain bola sepuasnya." Ucap Ichirou.

" Ya baiklah kalau begitu. Kami main dulu ya!" Ucap temannya. Ichirou mengangguk.

Akhirnya dia sendirian berjalan menuju rumah Bibi Rangikunya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian,

TOK TOK TOK

" Bibi Rangiku…!" Teriak Ichirou.

TOK TOK TOK

" Bibi Rangiku…!"

" Eh Ichi… Tidak biasanya kerumah bibi! Ayo masuk!" Rangiku menggandenga tangan Ichirou mask dalam rumahnya. Dia menyuruh anak laki-laki itu duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

Rangiku membawakannya segelas jus jeruk kesukaan Ichirou. Dan menyuruhnya unutk minum.

" Ada apa sayang? Kenapa kesini tidak bersama ibu?" Tanya Rangiku pelan sambil memandang Ichirou yang dengan imutnya meminum jus jeruknya.

Mendengar ibunya disebut, Ichirou menghentikan aktivitas meminumnya. Dia meletakkan jus jeruknya di atas meja.

" Ibu tidak ada bibi. Ichi tadi sudah mencarinya di semua ruangan rumah. Tapi ibu tidak ada!" Suara anak itu pun sedikit bergetar.

" Ibu tidak ada?" Tanya Rangiku kaget. Ichirou mengangguk pelan.

" Apa ibu meninggalkan pesan sebelum pergi?" Tanyanya lagi.

Ichirou menggeleng, " tapi tadi sebelum Ichi tidur siang, ibu terus melihat kalender!" Katanya kecil.

_Kalender? _Tanya Rangiku dalam hati. Dia menengokkan kepalanya pada kalender yang ada diatas meja disebelah sofanya. _Tanggal 20 Agustus ya! _Batinnya lagi.

" Bibi!" Panggil Ichirou yang melihat Rangiku sedari tadi juga melihat kalender.

" Ichi, kau tunggu disini ya sampai bibi kembali. Kalau lapar, ambil saja makanan di lemari es bibi, kalau Ichi mengantuk, ichi tidur saja di kamar bibi, ya!" Kata Rangiku yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

" Tapi bibi mau kemana?" Tanya Ichirou yang bingung akan kelakuan Rangiku.

" Bibi mau keluar sebentar!" Kata Rangiku yang sudah bersiap-siap membuka pintu rumahnya.

" Tapi, paman Gin…"

" Tenang, paman Gin di luar kota minggu ini, jadi dia tidak pulang. Ingat, jangan kemana-man ya?" Kata Rangiku sambil menutup pintunya dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju suatu tempat.

_Bodoh kau Rukia!_ Ucapnya dalam hati sambil terus berlari.

* * *

Hari semakin sore, 3 jam sudah wanita itu tetap saja berdiri memandangi sebuah bongkahan batu di depannya. Batu yang menurutnya saat ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa mengingatkannya pada orang yang telah hilang dalam kehidupannya.

Sesekali dia tersenyum miris mengingat saat dia dulu masih bersamanya. Tanggal dan bulan ini, dia datang sekaligus pergi dari kehidupannya. Cepat, begitu cepat. Itulah yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

" Aku tau kau mendengarku." Gumamnya pelan. Mata violetnya tetap saja memandang batu tersebut.

" Maaf jika akhir-akhir ini aku tak bisa kemari." Lanjutnya.

" Kau tau, Ichi sekarang sudah besar. Wajahnya benar-benar sepertimu, hanya saja dia memiliki mata sepertiku." Wanita itu tersenyum.

" Kau reinkarnasi ke tubuh Ichi ya? Sampai-sampai dia memiliki sifat sepertimu juga?"

" Dasar kau,,,jeruk bodoh!" Dia diam sejenak.

" Ichigo bodoh!" Dia berteriak. Dia merasakan sesuatu mengalir di pipinya.

" Kau bodoh Ichigo!" Dia mengguman lagi. Air matanya mulai mengalir dari matanya.

" Kau! Kenapa tidak membalas ejekanku hah? Kenapa kau diam saja? Dulu kau selalu membalas ejekanku kan!" Dia sedikit berteriak. Bulir-bulir air matanya makin mengalir deras. Dia tak kuat lagi.

Semua tubuhnya bergetar. Kakinya tak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya. Mereka akhirnya lemas, Rukia terjatuh, terduduk di tanah. Dia terus menangis dan menangis.

Seakan mengerti perasaannya, langit pun ikut menjadi murung melihat wanita itu. Dan tanpa hitungan detik, dia menumpahkan semua kesedihannya bersama dengan kesedihan wanita itu. Langit pun menangis dengan kerasnya.

" RUKIAA..!" Dia mendengarkan namanya diteriaki oleh seorang wanita. Namun dia tak menggubrisnya.

" Rukia, hosh…hosh..hosh… Kau ini…hosh…menyebalkan sekali!" Kata wanita itu masih ngos-ngosan.

Rukia hanya diam sambil tetap memandang batu yang ada didepannya. Tangisnya telah berhenti. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup tak karuan.

" Teganya kau meninggalkan anakmu sendirian di rumah!" Kata wanita itu.

Rukia masih sama sekali tak merespon.

" Hei, kau mendengarku tidak hah?" Wanita itu sepertinya sudah mulai kesal.

" Biarkan saja." Gumam Rukia pelan, namun tetap saja wanita disebelahnya itu masih bisa mendengarnya.

" Apa maksudmu? Kau mau membiarkan anakmu begitu saja? Ibu macam apa kau!" Wanita itu berteriak sekeras mungkin. Batas kesabarannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang karena ucapan Rukia tadi.

Rukia tetap tak menjawab. Pandangannya seakan kosong.

Hujan semakin turun dengan derasnya. Tapi, 2 wanita tersebut masih tetap tak mau beranjak mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Rangiku makin merasa gusar dengan sikap Rukia yang terlampau bodoh. Dia menarik tangan kanan Rukia untuk berdiri menghadapnya.

" Dengar ya! Sekarang yang kau pentingkan anakmu atau batu bodoh itu?" Rangiku berteriak lagi dengan kerasnya didepan wajah Rukia.

Rukia diam lagi, memandang tanah di bawahnya.

" Kau benar-benar sudah gila!" Kata Rangiku lagi. Saat ini dia bisa mengontrol emosinya tanpa berteriak.

" Ya, aku memang sudah gila. Jadi sekarang cepat jauhi aku." Ucap Rukia datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

" Jika aku tau kau menjadi seperti ini sekarang, aku menyesal telah membatalkan percobaan bunuh dirimu dan anakmu dulu!" Ucap Rangiku datar juga.

" Lalu kenapa kau menghalangiku dulu? Kenapa kau tak biarkan saja aku mati bersama anak itu? Kenapa? Kenapa Rangiku?"

" Itu karena kau temanku bodoh!" Sahut Rangiku setengah berteriak lagi, dia menggoyang-goyangkan kedua pundak Rukia, " kau temanku!" Rangiku mulai menangis.

Rukia melihat dengan jelas air mata yang keluar dari mata Rangiku meskipun setelah itu air hujan turut turun di wajahnya. Dia selalu tak tega jika melihat Rangiku menangis hanya karena dirinya.

" Kau, aku bahkan sudah menganggapmu adikku sendiri!" Rangiku menghapus air mata maupun air hujan di wajahnya

Rukia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya diam sambil memandangi Rangiku yang terus menangis dan mengusap air matanya *termasuk air hujan* tanpa henti. Matanya menjadi sayu.

" Kenapa kau menjadi selemah ini Rukia?" Tanyanya sambil menenangkan dirinya.

" Apa kau masih tak bisa menerima keadaan?" Lanjutnya.

" A-aku…" Ucap Rukia terbata.

" Apa?" Sahut Rangiku cepat.

" Aku tak bisa melupakannya jika 'anak itu' terus menanyakan tentangnya padaku!" Rukia menekankan kata 'anak itu' pada Rangiku. Rangiku menghela napas.

" Ichirou itu masih kecil. Dia masih berumur 5 tahun. Jadi wajar jika dia menanyakan tentang Ichigo padamu! Dia ingin bermain bersama ayahnya seperti anak-anak lainnya. Dia juga ingin ayahnya menggandeng tangannya saat sedang berjalan-jalan di taman, menggendongnya sambil bernyanyi, dan juga mandi bersama dengan ayahnya! Apa kau tak tau hal itu?" Jelas Rangiku panjang lebar. Rukia diam, dia mengalihkan pandangannya di bongkahan batu itu lagi.

" Dan apa kau tau? Teman-temannya juga bertanya pada Ichirou tentang ayahnya? Seharusnya kau tau perasaan anakmu." Suara Rangiku mengecil.

" Tapi apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Rukia menatap Rangiku lagi.

Mereka diam satu sama lain untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Hujan pun sudah mulai reda. Saat ini, hanya gerimis kecil menemani mereka. Dan senja langit pun datang. *ini kalimat bener gak sih?*

" Lupakan dia!" Ucap Rangiku. Suaranya terdengar serius. Rukia menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Rangiku dengan cepat.

" Mak-maksudmu?" Tanyanya terbata.

" Ayolah, kau pasti tau maksudku!" Jawab Rangiku santai. Rukia berpikir sejenak. Lalu,

" Me-nikah lagi?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

~ T B C ~

Maaf ya readers klo misalnya ada typo disana-sini, saya lagi strees berat. Music sheet dan hasil arransemen lagu saya dicuri orang…huweeeeee…. *nangis gaje* padahal harus dikumpulin sebelum liburan musim dingin sebentar lagi! Hiks..hiks…

Ishii-sensei, gomen ne!

*curhatan author*

Da yang tau karakter umum ma khususnya Ichigo gimana?

Special thanks to:

~ Ueda Ichirou, terima kasih buat pinjaman namanya ya! " あなたの名前を貸してくれてありがとう！本当に大変そうありがとうね！" hehe XP, Love u my best friend!

~ para readers yang sudah mau membaca fic aneh no.1 ini

~ truz terima kasih banyak juga buat yang udah mau meninggalkan jejak *review maksudnya*

**erikyonkichi**

**Wi3nter**

**greengroophy**

**Nana Kurosaki**

**mio 'ichirugiran' kyo**

**nenzkuchiki**

**Shirayuki Umi**

~ Terima kasih buat teman-temanku yang mau ngasih saran ma kritik lewat inbox fb… jdi terharu *lebay*, I miss u…

Oh ya, mau minta pendapat donk, lagu J-Music yang paling slow dan menyentuh itu menurut kalian lagu apa dan penyanyinya siapa, lalu tahun release-nya antara tahun 2000-2010!

Tolong jawabannya dikirm lewat review atau email ja lah…

Hontou ni arigatou minna…

Mata au hi made~~~

REVIEW PLEASE ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih buat yang udah review:

Maaf gak bisa bales di PM…

Tapi ini balesannya:

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ:**

iya, rencananya mau dijodohin ma Rangiku, sama siapa ya? Baca aja deh ceritanya. Terima kasih reviewnya So-chand-san….^^

**erikyonkichi:**

iya, sudah saya reply kan? Hehehe…

ka' eri udah kayak gurunya deh,

kasih kritik-an dan saran terus ya ka'! *digampar*

pokoknya terima kasih banyak *nunduk-nunduk*

waa… lagunya bener-bener menyentuh ka'… terima kasih^^

**nenz kuchiki:**

terima kasih do'anya nenz-san…

tp sayangnya sheet-nya gak balik lagi *pundung*

emang tangan bisa manjang truz balik mendek lagi ya? O.O"

ya tu rencana-nya Rangiku buat nikahin Rukia lagi, tp ini kan fic ichiruki, jd ya tetep ma ichi! Cuma saia lgi mikirin caranya biar mereka ketemu…hehe XD

ama siapa? Ntar ada di fic! Review lagi ya…! Makasih…

**Shirayuki umi:**

Permintaan anda sedaqng diproses,

Iya lagi coba buat sad story nih yuki,

Tp masalahnya gak dapet feel-nya jadi sama aja dah -_-"

Rukia lemah ya? Ya bayangin aja, klo kamu khilangan orang yg ehmm.. kamu cintai, gmana rasanya? :( Ichigo sih masih dikabarkan dah meninggal. Ya biarkan saja Rukia menikah lagi, truz ngelupain Ichigo *ditendang Ichigo* ya deh ya, rukia lebih mentingin Ichirou! Huhh…. Makasih reviewnya ya yuki!

**Nana Kurosaki:**

Waa…mana mungkin orang udah mati dibangkitin lagi na-chan, aduh duh -.-

Rukia nya setengah strees setengah gila *?* hehe

Klo rukia masuk RSJ kan bagus, jdi pasien terimut se RSJ *digampar abis2an ma rukia*

Ok, makasih reviewnya ^^

**Wi3nter:**

Ichi dikabarkan meninggal…hehe…

Tp ruki harus menikah *Ditebas ichi*

Terima kasih reviewnya Wi3nter-san ^^

**Ichi-Kuran:**

Benarkah? Waa…terima kasih *blushing-*

Fic-mu juga bagus kok Ichi , lanjutin aja…

iya, namanya sama, disekolahku malah ada 5 yg nama depannya ichi XP

ichi masih dikabarkan meninggal saat ini ^_^ terima kasih review-nya…

**Kurosaki Kuchiki:**

Hehe, nggak tau tuh Rangiku…

terima kasih reviewnya senpai ^^

tolong kritik dan sarannya ya!

**mio 'ichirugiran' kyo:**

iya, hehe...maaf,

saia jg lagi dlam tahap belajar, jdi masih banyak kesalahan disana-sini...

terima kasih sudah rela dan ikhlas menge-check tulisan saia...

mohon kritik dan sarannya lagi ya!

terima kasih banyak :)

**OOC, AU, TYPO**

**BLEACH = TITE KUBO**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Cepat pikirkan baik-baik ideku tadi!" Kata Rangiku sambil meletakkan secangkir coklat panas di meja untuk Rukia.

Rukia hanya terdiam. Pikirannya saat ini melayang pada kata-kata terakhir Ichigo padanya.

_Awas saja, jika ku kembali, kau menikah lagi_

"Tidak bisa Rangiku!" Gumamnya pelan. Rangiku menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya." Jawabnya.

"Jika kau terus memegang janji itu, kemungkinan besar Ichirou juga akan menanyakan hal itu padamu setiap hari." Jelas Rangiku sambil meletakkan selembar kain tebal di atas pundak Rukia, agar wanita itu merasa hangat.

"Aku tak peduli dengan anak itu!" Sahutnya cepat.

"Dasar bodoh!" Ucap Rangiku. Tak ada respon.

"Sebaiknya ku adopsi saja anakmu," lanjut Rangiku. Rukia menoleh dengan cepat padanya, "kenapa? Kau tak rela?"

Rukia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menatap secangkir coklat panas di depannya.

"Aku menyayangi Ichirou seperti menyayangi anakku sendiri, Gin juga, hanya saja Ichirou yang sedikit takut dengan Gin!" Ucap Rangiku yang sekarang duduk disebelah Rukia.

"Sebagai wanita, kau itu beruntung bisa mempunyai anak." Rangiku menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa, menatap atap rumahnya. Rukia memandangnya.

"Lihatlah aku Rukia, aku sudah mengharapkan kehadiran seorang anak sejak setahun setelah pernikahanku dengan Gin dulu, hanya seorang! Tapi hingga saat ini, apa yang kau lihat, seorang pun tak ada!" Rangiku memandang Rukia.

"Jadi, jika kau tak lagi menyayangi Ichirou, daripada dia kau sia-siakan, lebih baik aku mengadopsinya." Lanjut Rangiku.

Rukia mengambil coklat panas miliknya dari meja lalu meniup-niupnya agar segera dingin.

"Kalau kau merasa gusar karena pertanyaan anakmu itu tiap hari, cara lainnya adalah seperti ideku tadi!"

"….aku akan pikirkan itu." Jawab Rukia datar. Lalu menyeruput coklatnya.

Suasana pun menjadi hening. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam.

"Aku punya kenalan, dia juga sedang mencari istri. Padahal dia tampan, dan banyak juga gadis-gadis yang melamarnya, tapi dia tidak mau menerima mereka begitu saja." Ujar Rangiku disela-sela kegiatan menyeruput coklatnya.

"Lalu?" Rukia mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memperkenalkanmu padanya." Rukia tersedak dan menyemburkan coklatnya yang tadi ada di dalam mulutnya.

"..uhuk..uhuk… Kau jangan seenaknya saja memperkenalkanku pada orang lain!" Bentak Rukia.

"Yaa… Aku kan hanya memberi usul." Jawab Rangiku tanpa dosa.

"Usul gila!" Ucap Rukia sambil menyeruput lagi coklatnya.

"Ibuu…!" Sebuah suara mungil membuat mereka menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok anak laki-laki berambut orange yang berdiri di depan kamar Rangiku.

"Ah, Ichirou sudah bangun ya!" Kata Rangiku yang segera saja berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat Ichirou lalu menggendongnya.

"Ibu, kemana saja?" Tanya Ichirou pada Rukia yang sedari tadi memang terlihat tak peduli sedikitpun dengan kehadirannya. Rukia diam tak menjawab. Dia malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

"Rukia!" Rangiku membentaknya. Dengan berat hati, orang yang bersangkutan pun menoleh padanya.

Rukia melihat sekilas wajah sedih yang terpancar dari wajah anaknya. Namun, dia mencoba tak menggubrisnya. Dia mengalihkan lagi pandangannya. Rasa bersalah kini menyeruak di dalam dirinya.

"Ibu…" Panggil Ichirou lagi. Tak ada jawaban.

"Sudahlah, Ichi mau coklat panas?" Kata Rangiku menengahi.

Sang anak pun menggeleng. Matanya kini berkaca-kaca sambil tetap memandangi sosok ibunya yang tengah duduk tak peduli padanya di sofa.

"Hiks...hiks…" Anak itupun mulai terisak kecil.

Rangiku yang mengetahui anak yang digendongnya saat ini menangis langsung dipeluknya erat. Mencoba mengerti perasaannya.

Ichirou memeluk erat Bibi Rangiku-nya.

Rukia yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain pun, kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Di satu sisi, dia ingin sekali memeluk putranya hanya sekedar untuk mengusap air matanya, tapi di sisi yang lain, justru melarangnya untuk menyentuh putranya saat ini.

Tangisan Ichirou mulai meledak keras sekali. Rangiku menjadi tak tega melihat anak dalam gendongannya menangis seperti itu. Dia hanya bisa menenangkannya dengan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga anak itu berulang kali, membujuknya agar menghentikan tangisnya. Dia pun lalu membawa anak itu masuk ke kamarnya.

Namun yang dilakukan Rukia hanya duduk diam tak bergerak.

_Ibu macam apa kau! _ Teriakan Rangiku di tengah hujan tadi mulai terngiang di telinganya.

_Sebaiknya ku adopsi saja anakmu. _Lagi-lagi kata-kata Rangiku terngiang.

_Jaga dirimu dan anak kita ya. _Kali ini kata-kata Ichigo lah yang terngiang di telinganya.

_dan segera kembali untuk tidak menjadi calon ayah lagi, tapi sudah jadi ayah._

"Ichigo.." Gumamnya lirih. Dia mulai lemah setelah suara Ichigo terngiang dalam telinganya.

"Ichirou…" Gumamnya lagi.

Rukia sedikit menggerakkan kakinya. Tanpa ragu, dia berdiri dan segera menuju kamar Rangiku.

* * *

"Cup…cup…Ichi kan anak pintar, jadi tak boleh cengeng ya! Nanti kalau Ichi tidak menangis lagi, Bibi akan buatkan Ichi kue Chappy seperti kemarin." Kata Rangiku menenangkan Ichirou.

Namun,. Sia-sia saja, suara tangisan Ichirou makin kencang. Rangiku pun makin kewalahan.

"I-Ichi…" Panggil Rukia setelah membuka pintu kamar Rangiku.

Ichirou yang semula menangis, setelah mendengar panggilan kecil Rukia, langsung diam tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun, isakan pun tidak.

Rukia tersenyum hangat pada putranya.

"I-i-ibu…" Panggil Ichirou.

Rukia berjalan menuju tempat Rangiku berdiri dan segera meraih putranya dari gendongan Rangiku. Kini dia memeluk putranya erat. Seakan tidak mau jika putranya akan diambil oleh orang lain.

Ichirou merangkul ibunya erat. Dia mulai menangis kecil dalam gendongan ibunya.

"Maafkan ibu ya!" Ucap Rukia merasa menyesal. Lalu mencium pipi anaknya.

Rangiku yang melihat interaksi itu hanya tersenyum bahagia. Dia mendekati Rukia lalu mengelus rambutnya. Rukia menatap Rangiku sejenak, lalu dia menggumam kecil. "Terima kasih."

Rangiku hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

* * *

"Jadi, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Rangiku sambil membenahi baju Rukia yang sedikit tak rapi.

"Siap tak siap, ini juga akan berjalan kan?" Jawab Rukia bosan.

"Haha, sudahlah Rukia… Mencoba tak ada salahnya kan?" Ucap Rangiku.

Rukia hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Ok, kita pergi sekarang!" Ujarnya setelah mengecheck seluruh perlengkapan Rukia.

"Hei, memangnya kita mau pulang kampung ya?" Rukia menyipitkan matanya setelah melihat Rangiku membawakannya satu tas cadangan yang isinya sampai menyembul keluar.

"Kau ini, cerewet sekali!" Kata Rangiku.

"Eh iya, Ichirou, kau titipkan kemana dia?" Tanyanya.

"Ke rumah ayah. Disana sedang ada Yuzu dan Karin, jadi mereka bisa mengawasinya! Lagi pula dia suka sekali bersama Karin, karena bisa bermain bola dengannya" Jawab Rukia sambil memasang sepatunya.

"Ooohh!" Hanya itu jawaban Rangiku.

* * *

"Sebentar lagi dia datang!" Kata Rangiku setelah membaca sebuah sms yang baru saja masuk di ponselnya. Rukia tak peduli, dia terus menatap keluar jendela restoran itu.

"Kau deg deg-an ya?" Tanya Rangiku menggoda temannya.

"Tertarik saja tidak!" Jawab Rukia simple dan tetap memndang ke luar jendela.

"Selamat siang Nona Rangiku." Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua.

Rangiku dan Rukia menoleh kearah pria tersebut. Dan mata Rukia pun membulat seketika.

_I-Ichigo?_

~ T.B.C~

Tak ada ide sedikitpun yang terlintas buat chapter ini. Tapi syukurlah udah selesai...

Fuuuuuhhhhh…..

Terima kasih buat yang udah mampir baca, apalagi yang me-review…

Tolong kasih kritik dan sarannya ya…

REVIEW PLEASE ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Balesan review:

**erikyonkichi:**

hehe… terima kasih kak eri *meluk2 ka' eri*

jdi terharu *nangis lebay*

terima kasih ya ka'!

**SoraHinase:**

Q bilangin mama kamu loh sora…

Waa…kalo yg gak halal gimana *ngeres*

Sudah2, kenapa jdi bertengkar sendiri sih,

yah, entar aja dibaca lanjutannya deh…makasih ya

**Merai Alixya Kudo:**

Lha? Kok Mer yg ngucapin terima kasih?

Seharusnya saya donk….

Itu bkan Ichigo, entar ada di lanjutannya

Terima kasih ya

**nenz kuchiki:**

benarkah? Terima kasih :))

review lagi ya *plak*

**Dee:**

Bukan hantu ichigo X))

yg dikenalin ada di chapter ini, terima kasih reviewnya ya….. :D

**mio 'ichirugiran' kyo:**

yg dateng? Entar ada di chapter ini

terima kasih mamoru-san, tolong kasih kritikan lagi ya ^_^

**Shirayuki umi:**

Buat yg sedih lagi ya? Entahlah yuki….

Soalnya aku adalah tipe2 urakan jdi susah klo buat cerita sedih…hihihi

Klo sad story ichiruki kayaknya belum bisa, soalnya ichi disini kan belum masuk cerita.

makasih review-nya

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki:**

Di chapter ini jawabannya,

Tenang2 ini fic ichiruki…hihi…

jdi pasti entar ma ichi

terima kasih review-nya….

**Nana Kurosaki:**

Kenapa kau ribut sendiri na-chan? -,-"

Kamu dapet hadiah, karena review mu adalah review terpanjang sepanjang masa *?*

Itu bukan ichi… maaf ya^^

Entar ada di chapter ini! Terima kasih review-nya ya!

**Kurosaki Kuchiki:**

terima kasih atas penantiannya *?*

terharu… ** itu bukan ichi kok!

ini sudah apdet…. Makasih ya

* * *

**= OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE**

**= BLEACH = TITE KUBO**

**

* * *

**

Chapter ini buruk, seburuk cuaca diluar + tak ada inspirasi. Tolong dimaklumi ya..!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_I-ichigo?_

Mata Rukia sedikitpun tidak berkedip melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"K-kau?" Gumamnya tak terkendali lagi.

Rasa bahagia sedikit demi sedikit merasuk dalam hatinya. Tanpa dia sadari, bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang telah lama hilang dari wajah mungilnya.

"Ichigo!" Panggilnya lirih.

Rangiku mendengarkan Rukia menggumam. Dia menoleh pada sahabatnya.

"Rukia, dia bukan Ichigo." Bisik Rangiku. Dengan gerakan cepat, Rukia menoleh ke arah Rangiku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Nanti kau tau sendiri." Ucap Rangiku.

"Silahkan duduk!" Tawar Rangiku pada orang itu.

* * *

"Kau yakin mau main bola sendirian?" Tanya Karin.

"Tentu Bibi!" Jawab Ichirou mantap.

"Hei Ichi, kau membuatku terdengar tua dengan sebutan bibi-mu itu." Karin menyipitkan matanya.

"Lalu aku harus memanggil apa?"

"Hmm… Apa ya…?" Karin berpikir sejenak, "panggil kakak sajalah!" Lanjutnya. Ichirou mengangguk.

"Baik kakak!"

"Itu terdengar lebih baik! Baiklah, main bola disekitar lapangan ini saja ya, nanti kalau aku sudah kembali, kau ku jemput lagi." Jelas Karin.

Sang anak itu pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya senang.

"Ingat ya! JA-NGAN-KE-MA-NA-MA-NA!" Karin menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

"Iya iya kakak!" Ucap Ichirou.

"Bagus. Anak pintar! Aku pergi dulu ya." Karin melangkah pergi, namun sebelum itu, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Ichirou, dan Ichirou pun membalas lambaian tangannya.

Anak itupun akhirnya memainkan bolanya sendirian.

* * *

"Jadi anda sedang sibuk ya? Maaf jika mengganggu!" Kata Rangiku sopan.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa nona! Saya tak merasa diganggu." Jawab pria itu, lalu dia memandang Rukia. Rukia lalu memalingkan mukanya.

"Oh ya, saya ingin menemui anda hanya ingin mengenalkan teman saya, ini dia." Rangiku memegang pundak Rukia dan tersenyum pada pria itu. Rukia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Perkenalkan, saya Kurosaki Rukia, senang bertemu dengan anda!" Kata Rukia manis.

"Eh kenapa pakai Kurosaki?" Bisik Rangiku sangat pelan sambil menyikut Rukia.

Rukia hanya memandang sekilas Rangiku.

"Oh saya Shiba Kaien, senang bertemu dengan anda juga nona Kurosaki." Kata pria itu sambil tersenyum.

_Kenapa mirip sekali? _Tanya Rukia dalam hati. _Bahkan tersenyum pun juga mirip!_

_

* * *

_

"Huh bosan, kenapa tak ada yang menemani main bola sih!" Keluh Ichirou. Dia kemudian mengambil bolanya lalu duduk di tanah sambil merangkul bolanya.

"Hei nak, butuh teman main bola?" Sebuah suara membuat Ichirou menolehkan kepalanya pada orang tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau bisa melihatku kan? Tentu saja aku ini orang." Kata orang itu.

"Huuuhh…" Keluh Ichirou lagi. Dia lalu memandang laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Kini laki-laki itu yang menyipitkan matanya pada Ichirou.

"Tidak, hanya ada yang sedikit aneh dengan err…kakak!" Dia teringat dengan kata-kata Karin yang tidak mau dipanggil bibi.

"Wah, kau menghinaku ya? Aku terlalu tua untuk dipanggil kakak!" Ucap laki-laki itu, lalu dia duduk disamping Ichirou.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Paman?" Ichirou jadi bingung sendiri.

"Sepertinya itu juga terlalu tua!" Laki-laki itu menatap langit. Ichirou memutar bola matanya.

"Sudahlah kakak saja, bibiku saja tidak mau kalau dipanggil bibi!" Kata Ichirou.

"Benarkah? Memangnya umur bibimu itu berapa?" Tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

"Aku tidak tau!" Jawab Ichirou polos. Laki-laki itu diam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap laki-laki itu menyetujui, "panggil kakak saja ya!" Ichirou manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya namaku Ichirou, kalau nama kakak siapa?" Kata Ichirou, dia juga ikut-ikutan menatap langit.

"Namaku…"

* * *

~ T.B.C~

* * *

mohon kritik dan sarannya para readers,

biar saia tau kesalahan saia…..

terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mampir baca,

apalagi yang sempat review ^^

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!


	5. Chapter 5 Chapter Flashback

Ok, kita bales2 review sebentar:

**SoraHinase:**

Aduh, kenapa aq jadi kau marahi sora?

Ampuuuuuuuuuuunnnn…..

Iya ya ruki buat ichi, tenang saja!

Terima kasih reviewnya ya

**Wi3nter:**

Panjang bener review-nya Wi3nter-san,

Nah, nggak pa2

Kapan ya enaknya? Kurang dikit lagi ketemu kok… hehe

Terima kasih reviewnya ya

**ruki-darklight17:**

iya maaf ya….hehe

habisnya saia udah kehilangan ide buat chapter kemaren,

naa… tebakan bagus ruki X)

Terima kasih reviewnya ya

**Ruki Yagami:**

Ya kemungkinan entar ichi diganti ma kaien *digebukin readers karena nggak konsisten*

Tp ini kan fic ichiruki, jd entar ichi pasti ketemu ma ruki :D

Terima kasih reviewnya ya

**Dee:**

Siapa ya?

Tebak siapa… :D

Iya, chapter ini panjang kok… *mungkin*

Terima kasih reviewnya ya

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki:**

Iya kamu benar sekali…

Chapter ni mungkin udah panjang… hehehe

Terima kasih reviewnya ya Ai

**greengroophy:**

ah, maaf greeny-chan…hihi ^_^V

tentang chapter, emang terlalu pendek soalnya udah kehabisan ide!

Terima kasih reviewnya ya

**Merai Alixya Kudo:**

Ooo… hehe….

Terima kasih Mer-san

jdi semangat lagi!

Waa… tebak siapa itu?

Terima kasih reviewnya ya

**erikyonkichi:**

ampuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn ka' eriiiiiiiiiiiii….!

Cowok itu adalah…..

Tebak siapa?

Hihihi… :))

Terima kasih reviewnya ya ka'

**Shirayuki umi:  
**ah, iya, hehe…

Ayo tebak siapa yuki *dijitak*

Iya kali ini pairingnya KaiRuki *ditendang*

Terima kasih reviewnya ya yuki

**Nana Kurosaki:**

Ah, Tebakanmu selalu benar…

hadiahnya apa ya? *sok mikir* ehhmm….

sudahlah….

Terima kasih reviewnya ya na-chan

**hikari shiroi tsuki:**

asyiiiiiikkkk Nyaa review….

Cuman dua jempol? Kenapa nggak empat? *ditambah jempol kaki-plak*

Terima kasih reviewnya ya Nyaa….

* hika: ? *

* * *

**OOC, AU, TYPO**

**BLEACH = TITE KUBO**

**Maaf atas kependekan chapter 4 kemaren! (_ _)**

**Kali ini hanya sekedar chapter flashback, tak penting mungkin,,,**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 5**

**( chapter flashback)  
**

Rukia's P.O.V

Aku berjalan pelan menuju ke sebuah bukit dimana ayah dan kakak menyuruhku datang tadi. Rasanya makin berat saja tubuhku ini, tapi sepertinya aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan berat badan ini, lagipula sebentar lagi, dia akan lahir kan?

Sesampainya di atas bukit, aku melihat Ayah, Kakak, Yuzu, Karin, Rangiku, Gin dan lainnya. Mereka semua berpakaian hitam. _Sebenarnya ada apa ini? _Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Kakak, ayah, kenapa menyuruhku kemari? Dan kenapa kalian semua berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanyaku yang memang tak tahu apapun.

Mereka tak segera menjawab, malah menundukkan kepalanya. Aku jadi makin penasaran. Kulihat Yuzu yang sedang sesenggukan, tapi dia mencoba untuk menahannya.

Rangiku juga, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan ekspresinya seperti sedang bersedih. Aku lalu menatap Gin yang sedari tadi menatapku, tapi dia dengan cepat membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Aku jadi makin kesal pada mereka semua.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Teriakku muak dengan perilaku mereka.

Masih diam. Aku makin jengkel.

"Rangiku, kau kenapa?" Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Rangiku, karena dialah orang yang paling tidak bisa berbohong padaku.

Rangiku bukannya menjawab malah berjalan mendekatiku. Aku jadi makin bingung.

Dia kemudian memelukku, erat sekali. Aku merasakan bajuku basah. Dan kulirik sedikit Rangiku yang masih memelukku. _Me-nangis?_

"He-hei, kau kenapa?" Tanyaku sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tanganku pada punggungnya.

Meskipun hanya isakan, tapi isakan Rangiku makin keras.

Yuzu pun lalu lari padaku dan memelukku. Dia juga menangis.

"Kalian kenapa?" Aku bertanya lalu memeluk mereka berdua yang tubuhnya masih menempel dengan tubuhku.

Aku melihat saat ini Karin yang berjalan pelan ke arahku.

"Kak Ruki…!" Panggilnya pelan.

"Ada apa Karin?" Tanyaku tak sabar.

Karin tak segera menjawab.

"Kak Ichi…!" Katanya lagi. Memanggil nama Ichi membuatku kembali bersemangat.

"Ichi? Ada apa dengan Ichi? Apa dia sudah sampai Hokkaido?" Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk menelpon Ichi jika dia sudah sampai disana. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkannya oleh-olehku yang sudah ku pesan. Tapi, sebenarnya, bukan itu alasannya, aku merindukannya.

Rangiku melepaskan pelukannya begitu pun Yuzu. Tapi, Rangiku kembali memeluk Yuzu.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanyaku.

"Huh, baiklah aku akan menelpon Ichi sekarang!" Kataku yang mulai hilang kesabaran dengan sikap mereka semua.

Aku segera mengambil handphone di saku bajuku dan menekan nomor Ichigo.

Yang aku kagetkan adalah disaat aku memanggil, ponsel ayah berbunyi juga, dan ringtone ponsel ayah sama dengan ringtone di ponsel Ichigo terakhir kali aku mendengarnya. Ah, mungkin hanya kebetulan. Pikirku.

"Lama sekali mengangkatnya! Padahal ponselnya sudah aktif, ini tandanya dia sudah turun dari pesawat kan!" Tanyaku sambil kembali menelpon ponsel Ichigo.

Ponsel yang dibawa ayah berdering lagi. Jika ku putus panggilannya, nada dering ponsel itupun ikut berhenti. Aku bingung.

Kulihat ayah mengeluarkan ponsel itu dan memegangnya kali ini.

Aku mencoba menelpon lagi ponsel Ichigo. Dan, seiringan dengan itu ponsel yang dipegang ayah berdering kembali. Ayah seperti menekan suatu tombol dari ponsel itu.

"Ah diangkat! Ichigo kau kah itu?" Kataku girang, tapi tak ada jawaban disana.

"Ichi?" Ucapku lirih. Kulirik lagi ayah menekan tombol di ponsel itu.

"Ichigoooooo…!" Teriakku keras. Dan, betapa kagetnya aku saat mengetahui suaraku justru masuk dalam ponsel yang dipegang ayah.

Kenapa bisa? Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Itu kan ponsel Ichigo, dan jelas-jelas aku melihat Ichigo membawanya sebelum dia masuk bandara.

Aku menatap mereka bingung.

Aku berjalan mendekati ayah.

Tapi ayah justru menatapku dengan wajah memelas.

"Ayah, apa itu ponsel Ichigo?" Tanyaku. Ayah mengangguk. Dan itu pun membuatku kaget.

"Lalu kenapa ada pada ayah?" Ayah tak segera menjawab, dia malah mengelus rambutku.

"Saat ini kami semua yang akan menjagamu anakku!" Kata ayah.

Apa maksudnya ini? Aku tak mengerti!

"Tutup matamu dan berjalanlah lebih kedepan Rukia!" Ucap kakak datar seperti biasa.

Aku pun menurut seperti apa yang diperintahkan kakak. Aku segera menutup mata. Lalu seseorang menuntunku untuk sedikit melangkah maju.

"Buka matamu!" Perintah kakak.

Aku pun segera membuka mataku karena penasaran. Apa-apaan mereka ini? Apa mereka mau memberiku kejutan? Tapi kejutan untuk apa? Hari ulang tahunku pun masih lama.

Tapi, tunggu dulu!

Batu?

Dan….

Kurosaki Ichigo

Apa itu?

Kenapa ada tulisan nama Ichigo?

"Ee… Itu apa?" Aku bertanya pada mereka semua.

"Itu… I−chigo!" Jawab Rangiku pelan sekali, tapi seberapapun pelan suaranya, telingaku bisa mendengarnya.

"Ichigo?" Aku mengangkat satu alisku, tak mengerti.

Mereka semua mengangguk bersamaan.

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Hiks…kak Ichi…. me−…." Kata-kata Yuzu terpotong.

"Ninggal…." Sahut Karin.

Aku melebarkan mataku seketika.

Me−ninggal?

Ah tak mungkin!

Si kepala jeruk itu kan sudah berjanji padaku kalau dia akan baik-baik saja.

Ini pasti gurauan mereka.

Pasti mereka mengerjaiku lagi.

Tenang Rukia, mereka hanya bercanda!

"Kami tak bercanda Rukia." Ucap kakak dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya.

Kenapa kakak bisa tahu isi hatiku?

"Suamimu… tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat terbang saat perjalanan menuju Hokkaido. Dan seluruh tubuhnya hangus terbakar. Satu-satunya yang bisa ditemukan adalah ponselnya yang masih utuh ditangannya!" Jelas kakak.

A−pa?

Benarkah?

Gurauan yang benar-benar lucu!

"Kau masih tak percaya?" Kali ini Gin yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kalian tadi serius ya?" Kataku sedikit meremehkan.

"Menurutmu?" Gin menimpali.

"Ini lucu!" Aku bersikeras.

"Dasar bodoh!" Sahut Rangiku.

"Sudah akhiri saja, aku mau pulang!" Aku beranjak pergi menjauhi mereka.

Aku berharap mereka mencegahku untuk tidak pergi.

Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang memanggilku.

Ya sudah, aku pulang saja!

* * *

**Seminggu kemudian…**

"Kemana sih si jeruk itu? Katanya hari ini dia kembali!" Aku lelah menunggu kepulangan si jeruk itu. Sudah 5 jam aku di bandara. Setiap ada orang keluar dari pintu keluar aku amati, namun dia tak muncul juga.

"Huh, jangan-jangan dia menunda kepulangannya! Kenapa tak memberitauku. Menyebalkan!" Omelku.

"Ayo pulang!"

Suara itu…

Dengan cepat aku menolehkan kepalaku pada sumber suara itu.

"Ichi….go?"

Tak ada?

Tapi tadi dibelakangku kan?

Aku celingukan mencarinya.

Tapi tetap saja tak ada Ichigo maupun suaranya.

Ah mungkin hanya ilusi…

"Cepat pulang Rukia!"

Lagi-lagi….

"Kau ini di…−−… Tak ada?"

Aku bingung.

Tak ada Ichigo.

Aku kembali mendudukkan diriku di kursi tunggu.

Pikiranku dipenuhi dengan Ichigo,

Bagaimana bisa?

"Sudah sore dan mau hujan, cepat pulang!"

Suara itu terus saja masuk dalam telingaku.

Tapi, kali ini, aku tak akan tertipu, itu pasti hanya ilusi.

Aku tetap diam. Tak lagi menolehkan kepalaku pada sumber suara itu.

"Rukia!" Kenapa suaranya memelas?

"Ichigo!" Aku menggumam kecil.

"Cepat pulang!"

Aku tetap mencoba mengacuhkan suara itu.

"Akan turun hujan, cepat pulang!"

"Baiklah, aku kalah! Aku pulang sekarang! Kau puas?" Ucapku berteriak keras.

Orang-orang dengan cepat memandangku.

Mungkin mereka pikir aku sudah gila.

Tapi aku tak peduli!

Suara si jeruk itu sudah mengganggu jiwaku.

Dengan langkah cepat aku berjalan keluar bandara.

Dan, disanalah dia berdiri sambil tersenyum padaku….

Ichigo?

"Ichiiii….!" Aku berteriak keras sekali sambil melambaikan tanganku padanya.

Ternyata dia disana.

Dasar bodoh!

Kenapa tak memberitahuku!

Aku jadi kesal padanya.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kearahnya.

Dan….

Duukk

"Aduuuuhhh…. Sakiiiit…!" Aku memegangi perutku. Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau aku sedang hamil?

"Nona anda baik-baik saja?" Kata seorang wanita yang saat ini memegangi lenganku.

"I-ya. Terima….aaa…..perut−k−kuuu!"

Perutku, sakit sekali, apa ini kontraksi?

Entahlah, tapi ini sakit sekali…

Aku memegangi perutku.

Bagaimana ini?

Bagaimana anakku?

Aku takut.

Ichigo!

Aku masih melihat Ichigo disana.

Dia masih tersenyum. Tapi, senyumnya, pahit sekali. Aku benci model senyuman itu!

"Ichi…" Panggilku di sela-sela menahan kontraksi di perutku.

"Nona biar saya panggilkan ambulan!" Kali ini muncullah dua wanita lagi dan tiga pria yang berusaha menolongku.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Yang aku rasakan, hanyalah sakit dan sakit.

Ichigo, kenapa kau masih disana?

Aku kesakitan, kenapa kau tak menolongku?

"Berjuanglah Rukia, untukku!" Suaranya lagi.

Ichigo, aku menahan sakit.

Kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu?

Ingin rasanya ku memarahinya.

Aku terus memegang perutku.

Sakit sekali!

Ichigo….!

Hatiku menjerit.

Ku tolehkan lagi kepalaku menuju tempat Ichigo berdiri.

Dan yang kudapati, hanyalah…. Apa?

Dia tak ada?

Dia meninggalkanku?

Aku kesakitan dan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja?

Tega sekali!

Air mataku satu persatu jatuh.

Kenapa dia begitu tega, meninggalkanku sendirian di saat keadaanku seperti ini?

Suami macam apa dia?

Tangisku pun pecah dan akhirnya,

Semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seseorang disampingku.

Aku tak menjawab.

Hatiku masih terlalu sakit jika mengingat Ichigo tadi.

Kenapa dia tega sekali?

Padahal aku sudah menunggunya 5 jam, dan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja?

Aku menangis kali ini,

Aku membencinya!

Aku membencinya!

"AKU MEMBENCIMU…!" Teriak ku sekuat tenaga. Air mataku semakin mengeluarkan dirinya dengan derasnya.

Aku terlalu sakit hati atas ini semua!

"Rukia…" Suara milik Rangiku memanggilku lembut.

Aku tak peduli.

Aku ingin melampiaskan sakit hatiku saat ini.

Tapi kenapa aku hanya bisa menangis.

Aku bodoh sekali!

Padahal dulu aku tak seperti ini!

"Aku tau perasaanmu!" Ucap lagi Rangiku. Dia memelukku.

Aku tetap hanya bisa menangis.

"Yang kau lihat itu hanyalah ilusi." Bisiknya di telingaku.

"Ichigo sudah tak ada Rukia! Percayalah padaku. Jangan biarkan ilusi itu menguasaimu!" Ucapnya lagi.

Apa maksudnya?

Ilusi?

Dan kenapa Rangiku tahu kalau aku melihat Ichigo?

"Dia hanya ilusi. Dia tak ada lagi! Ichigo sudah pergi! Hiks hiks hiks…" Rangiku terisak keras sekali di telingaku.

"Dia meninggal Rukia. Sadarlah! Dan lihat kenyataan!" Bentak Rangiku padaku.

"Kumohon…" Gumamnya kecil di sela isakannya.

Aku tak percaya!

Jelas-jelas dia melihat dan meninggalkanku tadi.

Hening diantara kami,

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara tangisan ku dan Rangiku yang sudah keluar kontrol.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau percaya Rukia?" Rangiku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang.

Tangisanku berhenti seketika.

Aku menarik nafas.

Dan dengan lantang aku menjawab,

"Bunuh aku!"

Dengan begitu aku bisa membuktikannya.

**(Flashback Ends)**

**

* * *

**

Terima kasih buat yg udah mampir baca dan terlebih lagi yang me-review

thanks to:

**SoraHinase**

**Wi3nter**

**ruki-darklight17**

**Dee**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki**

**greengroophy**

**Merai Alixya Kudo**

**erikyonkichi**

**Shirayuki umi**

**Nana Kurosaki**

**hikari shiroi tsuki**

and

**YOU ALL**

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!

MATA NE~~


	6. Chapter 6

Balesan review:

**SoraHinase:**

Jangan ngambek sora… ini udah apdet!

Tp nggak tau bagus atau jelek *emang pernah buat fic bagus*

Terima kasih review-nya ya Sora :)

**hikari shiroi tsuki:**

ah, saudara kembar ini selalu berantem, aq juga ikut yaaaaaa!

Kau ini terlalu memuji *blushing* *lebay*

Klo gitu cepet apdet ficmu, ku tunggu,

terima kasih review-nya ya Nyaa….

**Himeureka:**

yoroshiku na hime~

ha? Kenapa saya yang mau dibantai?

Ini q kasih sapu tangan buat nge-bersihin air mata kamu *plak*

Terima kasih ya ^^

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki:**

Wakakakak

Aq pengen ketawa klo baca review-mu :P

Terima kasih review ma dukungannya ya Ai :)

**nenzkuchiki:**

lama tak liat wujudmu *plak*

iya chapter kemaren mungkin yang paling panjang dari chap. 2 ma yang laennya ^_^

terima kasih reviewnya ya :)

**Dee:**

Eh, jangan terima kasih padaku, justru aq yg berterima kasih padamu :)

Iya tuh Rukia udah gila *dibekuin Rukia*. Chapter ini aq yakin buruk, berbeda sekali ma yang q bayangin!

Terima kasih review-nya Dee :)

**ruki-darklight17:**

waduh, ide-mu bener-bener bagus ruki,

Cuma kalo bikin romance kayaknya q butuh belajar dulu, mau ajarin bikin romance nggak? *dibantai* hehehe…

Terima kasih ya ruki :))

**erikyonkichi:**

ada feel-nya ya ka'? feel itu gimana sih? *toinkz—plak*

chapter kemaren tuh ngetiknya sambil kedinginan, mungkin feel-nya gara-gara ya kedinginan itu… wkwkwkwk

iya deh nggak jdi hiatus!

terima kasih ya ka' eri dan Selamat Ulang Tahun *udah lama kali* :))

**MeraiKudo:**

Ini satu tubuh nggak ama **Merai Alixya Kudo**? *ditimpuk batu sama Mer*

Kau ini selalu bilang terima kasih, ya udah deh sama-sama…

Chapter ini ada ichiruki, tp ceritanya jelek :(

Terima kasih review-nya ya Mer :))

**Shirayuki umi:**

Waaa… dari dulu emang ceritaku selalu membingungkan. Emang nggak bakat jadi penulis cerita :(

Disini entar ada ichiruki, tp ceritanya jelek!

Terima kasih review-nya yuki ^^

**Sader VectizenIchi:**

Hahays… terima kasih, terima kasih banyak, jadi terharu *ngambil paksa sapu tangannya Sader*

Ceritanya ada feel-nya ya? Q kok gak tau! *plak plak plak*

Salam kenal juga :)

Terima kasih reviewnya ya ^-^

**Kurosaki Kuchiki:**

Iya balik ke flashback soalnya nggak ada ide buat cerita selanjutnya :)

Ini udah di update tapi ceritanya buruk…

Terima kasih ya ^-^

**Wi3nter:**

Iya, disini entar nongol, tp…..

Wi3nter-san baca aja deh, tp ceritanya nggak bagus *emang nggak pernah bagus*

Terima kasih review-nya ya Wi3nter-san ^-^

* * *

**OOC, AU, TYPO**

**BLEACH = TITE KUBO**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Hahaha… Itu berarti Kaien tertarik padamu bodoh!"

"Tapi aku sedikitpun tak tertarik padanya!" Jawab Rukia penuh keyakinan.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku yakin lama-lama kau juga akan menyukainya." Rangiku tetap menyangkal. Rukia memilih diam.

"Hei, aku sampai lupa, anakmu mana?"

"Di lapangan. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali ke lapangan untuk main bola. Katanya dia punya teman baru!" Jawab Rukia sambil tetap mengerjakan dokumen kantornya.

"Oh…" Jawab Rangiku.

"Rangiku, aku merencanakan sesuatu." Kata Rukia spontan dan langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Menoleh pada Rangiku yang masih tanpa henti memindah-mindah saluran televisi.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin merayakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Ichi!" Ucapnya bersemangat.

"Ide yang bagus Rukia!" Ucap Rangiku ikut bersemangat.

"Tapi bantu aku dulu memilih saluran televisi yang bagus." Lanjutnya.

"Huh… Kau pilih saja sendiri." Kata Rukia kembali bosan. Rangiku pun terdiam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar pelit kau!" Umpat Rangiku.

"Biar saja!" Sahut Rukia.

* * *

"Sudah sore dan juga mendung, kenapa anak ini tak pulang-pulang sih?" Ucap Rukia sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Apa sebaiknya ku jemput saja ya?" Ujarnya lagi.

Dia pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera mengambil payung, berlari keluar rumah.

"Sudah gerimis? Aku harus cepat!" Dia mempercepat larinya.

Dia menghentikan larinya begitu sampai di lapangan yang…. _Apa? Sepi?_

Dan dia hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang berdiri di lapangan itu. Ditemani dengan hujan yang semakin deras dan angin yang berhembus sangat kencang.

Dia pun membuka payungnya. Dan mulai mengamati tempat sekitarnya.

_Kemana dia?_

Dia mulai melangkah menyusuri setiap sudut lapangan. Melihatnya dengan teliti.

"Mana dia?" Gumamnya kecil. Suaranya mulai terdengar khawatir. Matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah objek yang sangat diketahuinya.

_Bola itu?Ichi?_

Dia kemudian berlari melawan angin menuju sebuah benda yang ia yakini milik anaknya.

Dengan cepat, dia mengambil bola itu.

_Tapi, mana pemiliknya?_

Dia mengamati lagi tempat sekitarnya.

Kakinya mulai mengambil langkah kecil untuk mencari lagi anaknya.

"Maaf nona, itu bola milik teman saya." Sebuah suara yang samar-samar berhasil menghentikan langkah Rukia.

Dengan berat hati Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa menatap orang yang ada di depannya.

"Bukan, ini adalah milik anak saya!" Ucap Rukia yakin.

"Tapi saya benar-benar sangat yakin itu adalah milik teman saya. Kami memakainya untuk bermain tadi." Orang itu mendekat pada Rukia. Rukia mendekap bola yang sedari tadi hanya dipegangnya, kepalanya tetap menunduk.

"Tolong berikan pada saya!" Orang itu kini berada tepat di depan Rukia.

Rukia hanya diam. Dekapannya pada bola tersebut semakin erat.

"Nona, kumohon berikan bola itu!" Orang itu berkata lagi.

DEG

Rukia membelalakkan matanya seketika. _Ini?_

_Ichigo sudah tak ada Rukia! Percayalah padaku. Jangan biarkan ilusi itu menguasaimu!_

_Dia hanya ilusi. Dia tak ada lagi! Ichigo sudah pergi!_

Kaki Rukia mulai bergetar. Pegangannya pada bola terlepas sudah, yang tertinggal hanyalah pegangannya pada payungnya. Bola itu jatuh dan menggelinding tak tentu arah karena tertiup angin.

Orang yang ada di depan Rukia pun juga tak beranjak untuk segera mengambil bola itu.

Dia malah memandang Rukia.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Rukia tetap terdiam menunduk.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Suara ini?

Dia sangat tahu suara ini,

Suara yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini.

**Rukia's POV**

"…_aku janji aku akan segera kembali_"

"I…"

_Dia?_

_Benarkah?_

_Apa ini hanya ilusi lagi?_

_Ichigo!_

_Kaukah itu?_

Ku angkat kepalaku pelan.

Dan segera saja ku jatuhkan payungku.

Biarlah dia ikut terbang terbawa angin seperti perasaanku saat ini.

Tatapan tajam mata itu,

_Kumohon…_

_Jangan biarkan ini hanyalah ilusi,_

_Biarlah ini menjadi sebuah kenyataan meskipun hanya untuk saat ini..._

Ini nyata kan?

**Rukia's POV ends**

Tangan wanita itu pelan-pelan terangkat.

Mata violetnya tak lepas dari mata coklat musim gugur yang saat ini juga tengah memandangnya.

Disentuhnya pelan pipi kiri orang yang sedang memandangnya.

Dia tetap tersenyum pilu.

Matanya berkaca-kaca, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

Orang itu hanya diam melihat wanita yang ada di depannya menyentuh pipinya.

_Hangat_. Begitu pikirnya.

Entah kenapa dia juga seperti merindukan sentuhan ini.

Rukia tetap menyentuh pipi orang tersebut.

Dia tak peduli jika saat ini tubuh dan bajunya basah kuyup

Dia membawa lagi tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh pipi kanan orang itu.

"Ichi…" Gumamnya pelan.

"...iya." Jawab orang tersebut.

"Aku…" Rukia tak bisa lagi meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia segera merengkuhkan tubuhnya pada orang itu.

Dia memeluknya erat seakan tak mau melepasnya lagi.

Memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah ilusi yang Rangiku selalu ceritakan padanya.

Orang itu hanya terdiam.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan. Dia meletakkan kedua lengannya merangkul wanita kecil yang saat ini sedang memeluknya erat sambil sesenggukkan.

Seperti merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

Mereka berdua tak peduli jika harus berdiri di bawah hujan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tangis Rukia berhenti.

Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan orang itu.

Dan kemudian memandang lagi wajah orang yang ada di depannya.

"Ichigo…" Dia mengeluarkan suaranya.

Orang yang ada di depannya hanya tersenyum.

Rukia pun ikut tersenyum. Dia meraih tangan orang tersebut dan menggenggamnya erat.

Mereka saling terdiam.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Rukia mengangguk. Bibirnya masih membentuk sebuah senyuman. Bunga dalam hatinya yang dulu layu kini mulai bermekaran lagi.

"Kau ini…siapa?"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu pula, suara petir menggelegar hebat.

* * *

~T.B.C~

* * *

Saia bener-bener nggak bisa nulis adegan romantis.

Cerita ini 300˚ berbeda dengan imajinasi saia dan yang 60˚ hampir sama *?*

Oh iya sebenernya perbedaan kata MEMANDANG sama MELIHAT itu apa sih?

Kok jadi bingung ya *mulai deh bego'nya*

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan yang me-review juga….

Terima kasih buat:

**SoraHinase**

**hikari shiroi tsuki**

**Himeureka**

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki**

**nenzkuchiki**

**Dee**

**ruki-darklight17**

**erikyonkichi**

**MeraiKudo**

**Shirayuki umi**

**Sader VectizenIchi**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Wi3nter**

dan

**PARA READERS SEMUA**

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YA!

TOLONG KRITIK DAN SARANNYA :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, saia gak sempat bales2 review di PM *emang pernah sempet? Ngomong ja MALES* *itu juga termasuk*

**ruki-darklight17: **nah, itu memang rencana awal…haha… emang ideku mudah sekali dibaca orang lain! Semoga aja yang chapter ini bisa jadi jawabannya ya Ruki ^^ makasih review-nya dan penjelasannya juga *peluk2 Ruki* *ditendang*

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki: **maaf ya, yg pertama Ruki dulu Ai…hehehe… *plak* ha? Pendek? Padahal kemaren rasanya udah panjang deh! Yg ini panjang atau pendek? *apanya?* klo yg full ichiruki entar aja deh, masih belajar buat romance-nya… terima kasih review-mu Ai :)

**Sora Hinase: **apanya yg so sweet? So bitter Sora! Romance-nya ancur… yup, itu bener2 Ichigo, ada di chapter ini… terima kasih review-nya ya ^_^

**Outer space-alien XV: **tenang2, saia cewek…hihihi… sudah tobat jdi cowok jadi2an, biar nggak sia-sia manjangin rambut *lha?*…ceritaku kayak sinetron ya? Padahal nggak suka nonton sinetron, tp suka nonton dorama tengah malam *plak-sama aja kalee* iya susah klo ditarget setiap chapter harus panjang, poko'nya sejadinya deh, terima kasih review-nya ya :)

**Dee**: Dee, mau jadi guru bahasa Indonesiaku nggak? Wkwkwkwk… tp penjelasan kamu sudah jelas kok… wah, klo jawab satu2 tuh pertanyaan bakalan lama, entar satu persatu terjawab sendiri kok… ya udah deh, terima kasih reviewnya ya :)

**MeraiKudo: **ah Mer, kita selalu ribut dengan ucapan terima kasih ya,,, hahaha… iya deh, nggak pa2 klo saling terima kasih ^^…umm… di chapter ini sedikit diperjelas, jdi entar satu persatu terjawab *kayak soal ujian aja*…ok, terima kasih ^^ *pasti entar jawabnya Mer: masama* hahaha

**Himeureka: **benarkah? Siapa? Siapa? Pacar? Ibu? Ayah? Kakek? Nenek? Adik? Tetangga? *dilempar sandal*… ini ku kasih sapu tangan Hime! Baik, ini sudah ku update demi bangsa dan Negara! *?* terima kasih reviewnya ya, salam buat orang yg kau inget :)) *lha?*

**ruki-ruki chan: **eh? Jangan bankai saia! Jawabannya ada di chapter ini, semoga ruki-ruki tak kecewa ama ni chapter… terima kasih review-nya ya ruki-ruki :)

**Aoi KuchikiMizuu Kurosaki: **panjang bener namamu :D Jawabannya entar ada kok, mungkin nggak semuanya bisa terjawab di chapter ini, kan masih ada tuh chapter2 selanjutnya… hehehe… terima kasih review-nya ya Aoi ^^

**nenz kuchiki: **bukannya kmu yg gak pernah nampak, tp aq yg jarang apdet…hehehe… iya itu aq, sudah ku tulis di wall post bukan? Ini udah apdet, minta kritik dan sarannya ya? Terima kasih :)

**Shirayuki umi: **lha? Jarang2 ada pe-review yg pake' bahasa jawa…wakakakak… truz jawabnya gimana? Aduuuhhh…. Ya udah deh, ini udah update yuki, entar satu persatu pasti terjawab, terima kasih review-nya ya :)

**Hikari Shiroi Tsuki: **kalian saudara kembar yg tak pernah akur ==" ini udah apdet, sebenernya mau apdet seminggu sekali, cuman kadang2 ide masih buntu… maaf ya..hehehe….terima kasih ya Hika dan Nyaa :))

**choCo purPLe: **wah wah, banyak bener pertanyaannya, tp entar satu persatu terjawab kok :) chap. Ini udah panjang belum? Terima kasih review-nya ya cho^^

**Rakha Matsu Yama: **matsuyama? Ah, nama ini ngingetin diriku ma temenku yg harakiri :( yup yup, itu ichigo, di chapter ini diperjelas kok… klo soal itu entar mungkin ku buat chapternya sendiri… terima kasih reviewnya ya :))

**Kurosaki Kuchiki: **e? hehehe… maaf senpai, tp ini memang udah plot ceritanya *maksa* maaf ichi, maaf ruki, kalian harus tunduk pada ceritaku *dibankai* ini udah update, terima kasih review-nya ya ^^

**Nana Kurosaki: **sudah menikah dengan ichigo kurosaki ya na-chan? Hahaha *digebukin ichigo fc* aa…gini deh, aq masih bingung feel dlam cerita itu gimana, jdinya klo masalah feel2 masih gak ngerti…hihihi…ficku bagus? Aahhhh….terima kasih *peluk na-chan* *dijitak* ya udah deh, terima kasih reviewnya ya ^_^

**erikyonkichi: **beneran ka'? terima kasih… oleh2? Kemaren kan pulangnya mendadak ka', q kirain jum'at sore, jdi udah rencana ke chiyoda ama ke shibuya, tp ternyata pagi, ya gak jadi, orang surafuku, biola, ama lembaran hasil ujian saia aja masih ketinggalan di shinagawa, pdhal kenangan satu2nya ya itu semua :(( jadi keinget ama nilai2ku yg amat jelek… terima kasih review-nya ka' eri ^^ maaf ya!

**Ruki Yagami: **nah, daijoubu da yo Ruki ^^ feel-nya udah kerasa ya? Hehehe… semoga chapter ini tak mengecewakan, terima kasih ya :)

**Cam-cam: ** iya… itu ichigo :) uh… yg rukia sangka ichigo yg chapter berapa ya? Klo yg chapter waktu rangiku ngenalin rukia ma seseorang itu kaien, klo chapter kemaren ma sekarang itu bener2 ichigo… jdi chapter yg mana cam-cam? Tp terima kasih buat reviewnya ya :)

* * *

**sangaaaaaaaat OOC dan mungkin banyak TYPO**

**Bleach = TITE KUBO.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Rukia's POV**

"Kau ini…siapa?"

Apa?

Apa maksudnya ini?

Dia…bercanda kan?

"K-kau…tak me—ngenaliku?"

Dia terdiam.

Kumohon jangan katakan tidak.

"Maaf."

Aku bagai tersambar petir.

Tanganku yang semula menggenggam tangannya, kini lunglai, terlepas sudah.

"Aku baru saja pindah kesini. Jadi, aku tak mengenal banyak orang!"

Aku terdiam.

Semakin lama kepalaku semakin tertunduk.

Apa maksud dari semua ini?

Apakah ini mimpi?

Ya, aku harap ini mimpi.

Aku tersenyum.

Ini pasti mimpi.

Aku yakin.

"Ah…aku ingin terbangun dari mimpi ini! Ichigo, bisa kau bangunkan aku? Aku sudah lelah hidup dalam mimpi!"

Aku bersemangat.

Sebentar lagi pasti aku terbangun.

Aku masih terdiam dan tersenyum lebar.

Ichigo juga tetap berdiri di hadapanku

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, kemudian membukanya lagi.

Kenapa aku masih berdiri disini?

Apa aku tidur sambil berdiri?

Lalu kenapa juga pakaianku masih basah?

Dan juga masih tetap hujan seperti tadi?

Beribu pertanyaan dalam otakku dan tak satu pun terjawab

"Nona!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Ichigo.

Dia memandangku dengan memelas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jadi…

Ini nyata?

Ini bukan mimpi?

Ichigo tak mengenaliku, ini bukan mimpi?

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku memandangnya lurus.

Apa aku baik-baik saja?

"Tidak."

Aku tidak baik-baik saja.

Aku sakit.

Hatiku sakit.

"Kalau begitu cepat pulanglah, jika lama-lama di bawah hujan, kau pasti akan sakit."

Semudah itukah kau mengatakannya?

Suaramu sama sekali tak bernada.

Kau berbeda dengan dulu

Apa kau benar-benar Ichigo-ku dulu?

"Kau…siapa?" Kali ini giliranku yang bertanya padamu.

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, lalu, kau?"

Sama?

"Kurosaki…Rukia!"

Jika kusebutkan namaku, kuharap kau mengingatku.

"Nama margamu…sama denganku?"

Ku anggukkan kepalaku pelan.

Apa kau sudah ingat?

Ini aku, Rukia!

"…Kita…pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Raut kebingungan itu, entah sudah berapa lama aku tak melihatnya.

"Aku…"

Haruskah ku katakan?

"…ya?"

"Aku istri…"

Tidak!

Aku tak sanggup mengatakannya.

Setidaknya, aku ingin kau mengingatku dulu.

Jika memang kau benar Ichigo-ku, kau pasti mengingatku.

Jika tidak,

Lalu, siapa kau?

"Kau istri…?"

Aku istrimu.

Aku mengunci bibirku rapat-rapat.

Tak mau lagi aku memandang matanya yang saat ini seolah dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya.

Tak bisa lagi aku menangis.

Air mataku seakan telah mongering.

Mungkin sering kali aku sesenggukan, tapi tak setetes air mata itu jatuh.

"Nona?"

Hentikan pembicaraan ini.

Menyebalkan!

"Kau…tau dimana anakku?" Suaraku datar.

Apa ini tandanya aku mulai membencinya?

Membenci orang yang sekarang ada di hadapanku dan mengaku namanya Kurosaki Ichigo?

"Anakmu?"

"Ya."

Cepat jawab dan pergi dari hadapanku!

"Siapa namanya?"

"Ichirou."

Kau benar-benar keterlaluan.

Bahkan anakmu sendiri kau lupakan!

"Apa dia …"

"Ibu!"

Suara itu, Ichi…!

Aku tersenyum kemudian menolehkan kepalaku ke arah datangnya suara itu.

"Eh Ichirou, jangan lari-lari nanti terpeleset!"

Siapa itu?

"Kakak!"

Apa?

Kakak?

Kau memanggil ayahmu dengan sebutan kakak?

Apa-apaan ini!

**Rukia's POV Ends  
**

"Ibu dan kak Ichigo sedang hujan-hujan ya? Kenapa tak mengajakku?" Anak itu terlihat senang sekali, padahal dirinya basah kuyup tak karuan.

Dan, seoarang wanita cantik yang berada dibelakangnya pun sedikit terengah-engah menyusul lari anak laki-laki itu.

"Ichirou, Orihime, kenapa kalian ikut kemari?" Ucap laki-laki yang masih berdiri di hadapan Rukia.

"Ichi…dia ingin menyusulmu Ichigo, sedari tadi dia bertanya padaku kenapa kau lama sekali mengambil bolanya!" Jelas wanita itu sambil sedikit mengatur nafasnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus lari? Kau kan sedang hamil, jika terjadi apa-apa padamu bagaimana?" Lanjutnya dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir.

Rukia menoleh seketika, memandang raut muka Ichigo dan mendengarkan nada suara yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

_Ini…Ichigo! Dia benar-benar Ichigo. Tapi...wanita itu? Apa hubungan mereka berdua? Kenapa Ichigo terlihat sangat peduli dengannya? _Batin Rukia terus bertanya-tanya meminta jawaban.

"Ibu…"

Merasa ujung bajunya ditarik-tarik oleh seseorang, Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah kecil yang memanggilnya ibu.

"Ibu, maaf tadi Ichi tak ijin ibu dulu, habisnya hujannya turun tiba-tiba saat Ichi main sepak bola disini bersama kak Ichigo! Jadi kak Ichigo mengajakku pulang kerumahnya dulu untuk berteduh!" Jelas anak itu panjang lebar.

Wanita bermata violet itu tersenyum. Kemudian dielusnya pelan rambut anak itu.

"Maafkan atas ideku tadi. Kuharap kau tak memarahi Ichi." Saat ini Ichigo-lah yang berbicara.

"Maafkan aku juga nona, tidak bisa menjaga Ichi-chan, sampai dia basah kuyup seperti ini, maafkan aku!" Wanita cantik itu membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya di depan Rukia.

Rukia kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan ya?" Kata wanita itu lagi.

Rukia memandang wanita yang mengajaknya berbicara dan mengangguk pelan.

"Namaku Orihime…dan aku adalah istri orang yang ada di hadapanmu itu!"

"…Ap—pa…?"

* * *

~T.B.C~

* * *

A/N:

Sebenernya kalimat terakhir mau kutulis seperti ini:

"Namaku Kurosaki Orihime…dan aku adalah istri Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Tapi rasanya nggak ikhlas + nggak rela klo nama Kurosaki entar akhirnya jadi milik Orihime… T_T

Jadinya ku ganti deh kalimatnya. Semoga para readers nggak kecewa.

**A lot of thanks to:**

**ruki-darklight17**

**Ai 'Akira' Shhirayuki**

**Sora Hinase**

**Outer space-alien XV**

**Dee**

**MeraiKudo**

**Himeureka**

**ruki-ruki chan**

**Aoi KuchikiMizuu Kurosaki**

**nenz kuchiki**

**Shirayuki umi**

**Hikari Shiroi Tsuki**

**choCo purPLe**

**Rakha Matsu Yama**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Nana Kurosaki**

**erikyonkichi**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Cam-cam**

and

**ALL of THE READERS**

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG UDAH SETIA BACA KARYA –KARYA JELEK SAIA!**

**TOLONG KRITIK DAN SARANNYA YA :)**

**SEE YOU ALL ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

Permisi, mau bales2 review sebentar *kebiasaan* *dilemparin batu*

**nenz kuchiki: **? ya, silahkan bunuh saja ichigo, dengan begitu Bleach akan segera tamat…wkwkwkwk *diinjek-injek Bleach Fan* makasih ya review-nya ^^

**Ruu-Nyaa Kohaku: **hika ku laporkan kau ke polisi karna sudah membius temanku nyaa… ya nih udah apdet, silahkan dibaca, semoga tak mengecewakan… terima kasih reviewnya ya :)) cepat bangunkan nyaa!

**MeraiKudo: **nah, itu udah tuntutan plot…haha, eh, jangan psimis dulu donk! Aq jadi nggak semangat buat ngelanjutin fic-nya :( ini udah apdet, makasih reviewnya ya Mer ^_^

**Sora Hinase: **dy beneran istrinya ichi…hehe, ah, aq jg, harapan entar Bleach finalnya jd IchiRuki *?* gak nyambung amat! Ini balesan Review nggak mutu~ jd bingung mau balesin apa aja… tp makasih reviewnya ya Sora:)

**ruki-ruki chan: **e? bukan… ichi ada kok, cuman dia hilang ingatan, itu maksudku ruki… udah jelas? Maaf ya, ceritanya bingung kayak author-nya…hahaha, teima kasih review-nya :)

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ: **iya, maaf *bungkuk2 45 derajat*, aq jg gak rela sih sebenernya, tp mo gimana lagi, ini kan cuman fic…hehe… terima kasih review-nya ^-^

**Outer space-alien XV: ** ahaha…ini udah apdet, iya biar mereka cepat pisah, maksudnya ceritanya biar cepat tamat ya! Wkwkwkwk… terima kasih review-nya ya :)

**Dee: **bwakakak... dangdut-an ya? Udah setengah tahun nggak dengerin lagu dangdut, jd kangen! Orihime? Ya semua pernyataanmu benar sekali Dee..haha… terima kasih review-nya ^^

**sarsaraway20: **ha? *cengo* itu apa? Disensor? Eh jgn dicerai-in orihimenya, anaknya jg jgn digugurin, kan kasihan! Hehe… makasih review-nya :)

**Shirayuki umi: **sabar buk! Yups…jika berkenan di hati, endingnya entar ichiruki *plak* Haha ^-^v makasih review-nya…

**Jee-eugene: **wah, terima kasih^_^ lha? Kmu bisa berubah jd tikus? Iya, tu emang kelemahanku, deskripsi miniiiiim sekali, terlalu focus ama dialog, soalnya menurutku dari dialog itu kita bisa ngerti perasaan si tokoh apalagi klo pake Point of View, jdinya sikon-nya udah diabaikan… hehehe *jawaban ngarang* *plak* kritikan bagus Jee… terima kasih ya :)

**Violet-Yukko: **yup…bener sekali… iya, ichi nikah lagi ma inoue, kapan2 q buat chapter penjelasnya deh… terima kasih reviewnya ya :)

**Nana Kurosaki: **orihime centil ya? Perasaan lebih centil temanku deh! Haha… na-chan, emang review-mu selalu jdi yg terpanjang! Wakakakakak, entar dapet piring cantik deh buat hadiahnya *?* kenapa? Pasti ada sebabnya, entar klo nggak males q buat adegan penjelasnya kok! Makasih review-nya ya ^-^

**Ruki Yagami: **haha…Ruki jdi gila karena dikejar2 bule yg itu tuh… klo ichiruki aja masih susah ruki, belum waktunya,,,ini udah apdet, makasih reviewnya ya ^-^

**Sader VectizenIchi: **wah, kmu belum libur ya? Liburan musim dinginku aja kurang seminggu lagi,,, iya, mau gimana lagi ya, tuntutan cerita *pasrah* terima kasih review-nya ya ^^

**erikyonkichi: **ah, kependekan ya ka'? maaf… padahal q kirain udah panjang, soalnya udah ngetik lama *lama mikirnya maksudnya*chap. ini udah panjang belum? Makasih reviewnya ka' eri ^-^

**Wi3nter: **2 review dijadiin satu aja ya! Ah, dangdut lagi,,ahaha, iya aku jg.. maaf klo ceritanya tak berkenan di hati…hehe, tp demi kelancaran cerita, q buat deh kayak gitu… makasih reviewnya ya…semangat juga, jgn down!

**Aoi Mizuuhara: **kenapa gnti penname? Pdhal kata nenekku *?* nama itu symbol keberuntungan…hahaha… *plak* *kenapa bawa2 nenek di fanfic* yup yup, betul sekali, ini jdi ichihime utk sementara… makasih reviewnya ya :)

**Anggra Way: **halo… salam kenal jg, tak usah pake' –san, biar lebih akrab, aq jga bosen tiap hari dipanggil pake' embel2 -san! *?* Iya, entar sedikit demi sedikit terungkap kok! Terima kasih reviewnya ya ^^

**Rakha Matsuyama: **haha…kenapa sodara2mu? Wah, klo ichi q jg mau dia jd pacarku *udah mulai gila* ya itu tuntutan plot cerita yg gak jelas ini, wkwkwk… terima kasih review-nya rakha :)

**Kurosaki Kuchiki:** waduuhh... aq diinjek-injek! Aq suka klo buat rukia sengsara *dibantai rukia fc* tp kan ini cuman fic, bukan yg aslinya…hehehe… iya deh entar jd ichiruki. Sadis amat bikin inoue mati, ini udah apdet, makasih reviewnya :))

* * *

**OOC, TYPO, ANEH, NGARANG**

**Bleach = TITE KUBO.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8**

"…Ap—pa…? Ini tak mungkin! Kau pasti bercanda!"

Wanita di depannya menggeleng tanpa ragu.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda?"

"Ta-tapi…."

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

Kini dia diam.

Hening.

"Rukia…"

"Apa?" Tanyanya. Suaranya terdengar lesu.

Tak ada jawaban.

Mereka kembali terdiam, hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Suara rintik hujan masih tetap menghiasi suasana di antara mereka.

"Ajak aku bertemu dengannya!"

"Siapa?"

"Kau tau siapa!"

"Aku tak mau!" Jawabnya mantap.

"Kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi, wanita itu terdiam.

"Kena-…"

"Karena aku tak ingin!" Ucapnya menyela. Dia kemudian menutup matanya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan juga… hatinya.

"…"

"Rangiku." Panggilnya lirih. Dia kemudian menampilkan kembali sinar mata violetnya

"Ada apa?"

"Aku…ingin bertemu Kaien."

"Untuk apa?"

"…entahlah! Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu…"

"Apa?"

"Suamimu?"

"…"

"Kau yakin akan melupakannya?"

"…"

Rangiku berjalan mendekati Rukia yang masih saja menatap rintikan hujan yang gelap dibalik jendela.

"…dia…sudah melupakanku, kenapa juga aku harus mengingatnya!"

"Bukankah dulu kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa bertemu dengannya? Bahkan…bunuh diri pun akan kau lakukan."

"Itu dulu!"

"Tapi saat kau sudah bertemu dengannya, kau malah berniat melupakannya, kau ini benar-benar orang yang tak konsisten."

"…saat ini keadaannya berbeda."

" Apa yang berbeda? Kau tetap Rukia dan dia juga tetap Ichigo! Apa yang berbeda?"

"Kau…tak tau apapun!"

"Aku memang tak tau apapun!" Suara Rangiku mulai meninggi.

"Untuk itu diamlah." Namun Rukia tetap mengeluarkan suara yang datar. Tanpa diketahuinya Rangiku sedikit sakit hati dengan ucapannya barusan.

Rangiku memilih diam, dia berbalik kemudian berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"…pada awalnya, aku tak percaya dengan hal ini, tapi sejauh aku mengamatinya, dia…memang benar-benar dia!"

Suara Rukia terdengar biasa di telinga Rangiku, namun dia yakin, dibalik suara itu, Rukia menahan rasa kecewa yang amat berat.

"Aku merasa semua harapan dan penantianku selama ini…sia-sia. Aku tak mau memaksanya untuk mengingatku, karena aku juga tak mau mengganggu hidupnya saat ini. Dia terlihat bahagia!" Rukia tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Sahut Rangiku yang lama makin tak terima dengan semua kalimat pasrah yang dilontarkan Rukia.

Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Bukankah kau ingin bahagia bersamanya?"

"Kurasa aku harus mengalah!"

"Mengalah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dulu. dia yang sering membuatku bahagia, dan sekarang ku rasa akulah yang harus membiarkan dia bahagia, meskipun itu artinya…aku yang harus terluka."

"Rukia…" Rangiku terharu mendengar pernyataan Rukia.

"Bukankah itu artinya aku sudah balas budi padanya?" Rukia berbalik menatap Rangiku.

Rangiku segera melompat dari tempat duduknya dan langsung memeluk Rukia.

Untuk saat ini, Rangiku-lah yang menangis, bukan Rukia.

"He-hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Rukia terkejut bukan main saat Rangiku tiba-tiba melompat dan memeluknya.

"Aku…hiks…hanya ingin menangis." Raut muka Rukia yang terkejut kini berubah menjadi hangat, dia kembali tersenyum dan kemudian mengelus punggung Rangiku yang tengah memeluknya sambil sesenggukkan hebat.

"Sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu ditangisi!"

Rangiku akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan mengusap wajahnya dari air mata yang masih tertinggal.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Rangiku.

"Hmm…apa ya? Tentu saja melupakannya dan memulai hidup baru. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja! Kau kira aku hanya main-main?"

Rangiku sedikit mempercayai perkataan Rukia. Dia tak mungkin begitu saja menerima pernyataan yang meluncur bebas darimulut Rukia. Karena dia yakin, dalam hatinya, Rukia masih begitu mengharapkan kembalinya Ichigo padanya.

"Baiklah!" Katanya yang berpura-pura memasang wajah yakin seperti Rukia.

"Jadi, mana nomor handphone Kaien?"

"Enak saja memerintahku, cari saja sendiri!"

"Dasar pelit!"

"Rukia, malam ini aku tidur disini ya! Aku malas pulang ke rumah." Kata Rangiku berjalan santai menuju kamar Rukia.

"Enak saja memintaku, tidur saja di rumahmu sendiri!"

"Kau meniru kata-kataku ya? Dasar pelit dan juga tak kreatif!"

Rukia hanya terkekeh kecil.

_Ku harap, aku bisa memulai hidupku yang baru, meskipun…dengan permulaan yang sungguh berat._

_

* * *

_

"Ichigo… kau sedang apa?"

"Eh? Kau belum tidur?"

Wanita itu menggeleng sambil tetap berjalan mendekati laki-laki yang tengah duduk di teras rumah, terus memandangi gerimis malam.

"Aku belum bisa tidur."

"Kenapa? Tak baik jika ibu hamil kurang istirahat!" Laki-laki itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu memandang wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya dan tersenyum. Namun bukanlah wajah wanita yang berstatus istrinya itu sekarang yang nampak dalam matanya, melainkan….

"Ru-kia…?"

"Ee? Rukia?" Laki-laki itu tersentak kaget.

"Ma—maaf Orihime." Laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya. Bingung, kata-kata itulah yang tepat menggambarkan apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara khawatir khas istrinya itu kembali didengarnya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidur saja dulu, nanti aku menyusul!" Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Dipandangnya lagi wajah wanita di depannya kemudian tersenyum.

"Umm…baiklah. Tapi kau jangan lama-lama ya! Nanti kau bisa sakit jika terus-terusan di luar." Ucap wanita itu.

Ichigo memandang hangat Orihime, kemudian mengelus pelan rambutnya pelan.

"Iya, jangan khawatir! Cepat masuk!" Orihime mengangguk dan segera berbalik, berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ichigo kembali mendudukkan dirinya, memandang lagi gerimis malam, pikirannya kembali pada pemikirannya semula.

"Rukia…" Dia menggumam kecil.

"Kau…siapa? Kenapa aku seperti…merindukanmu?"

* * *

~T.B.C~

* * *

A/N: maaf… ni fic tambah ancur deh kayaknya! Udah panjang belum ni chapter?

**Terima kasih buat: **

**nenz kuchiki**

**Ruu-Nyaa Kohaku**

**MeraiKudo**

**Sora Hinase**

**ruki-ruki chan**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**Outer space-alien XV**

**Dee**

**sarsaraway20**

**Shirayuki umi**

**Jee-eugene**

**Violet-Yukko**

**Nana Kurosaki**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Sader VectizenIchi**

**erikyonkichi**

**Wi3nter**

**Aoi Mizuuhara**

**Anggra Way**

**Rakha Matsuyama**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

Dan

**PARA READERS SEMUA**

**T'rima Kasih Buat Yang Udah Baca Fic Saia,**

**Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya ya…!**

**SEE YA'AL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**: wah, marahin aja ichi *author sembunyi* *ditendang* poligami ya? Mungkin masih bisa setengah disebut begitu…hehe… soalnya si ichi sendiri kan belum inget! Yaahh… klo rukia dibiarin ma kaien jdi KaiRuki donk~ ok, makasih review-nya :)

**Ozy Juliette**: wuih, aq dicekik! Ampuuunn…~~~ mengapa? Karna aq suka…hihihi… author yg penuh dgn penderitaan…wkwkwkwk… makasih reviewnya ya ^^

**Nana Kurosaki**: ah, tu kata-kata nyontek kata-katanya mamaku, hehe… kie tak bisa klo harus menulis kata-kata bijak tanpa ada yg menginspirasi…haha…udah q usahaian panjang nih! Makasih review-nya ya na-chan :)

**Chappy ruru**: emang klo orang amnesia digetak langsung sembuh ya? Haha… makasih reviewnya ^^

**Dee**: wah itu ceritanya panjang, entar deh bakal ke ungkap satu persatu…sabar ya? Hehehe.. iya selamat taun baru juga *malah telat banget ngucapinnya* terima kasih review-nya dee :)

**ruki-darklight17**: ah nggak pa2…haha.. benarkah? Makasih banyak, iya ntar q pikirin lagi deh idenya, tp tu saran yg bagus ruki~ makasih reviewnya ya!

**Nana Naa**: iya, tak apa… wah itu semua karna takdir *disepak ichi* takdir yg dibuat author…hihihi, makasih reviewnya ya nana~

**Sora Hinase**: ah, kau ini lebay sora, wkwkwkwk…entar aja lah rukia bahagia… *ditebas ruki* ya semoga saja ya! Makasih reviewnya :)

**Aoi Mizuuhara**: haha… yup betul sekali KaiRuki, aq jg suka pair ini, maaf klo chapternya kurang panjang, udah kehilangan ide secara mendadak jd harus tebece disitu deh! Hehe, ok, makasih review-nya…

**Wi3nter**: hahaha…ya itu juga saran yg bagus,,,ichiruki di akhir saja lah, wkwkwk *dilempar ke jurang* makasih review-nya ya ^_^

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**: tak apa…hehe…gimana? Entar pasti ada ceritanya kok… makasih reviewnya :)

**Shirayuki umi**: iya deh, q usahain, masalahnya ni ide udah buntu banget..hehe…makasih review-nya ya :)

**bintang**: iya ini udah update, terima kasih banyak ^^

**sarsaraway20**: wah, kasian klo ichi dibuang ke laut, entar tenggelam…iya pendek soalnya udah kehabisan ide, jdi harus di stop sampai situ…hehehe…makasih review-nya ^^

**Merai Alixya Kudo**: hehe…maaf ya! Ichihime kan untuk sementara, entar klo mood tak berubah jdi ichiruki *digampar* ya udah q coba panjang, tp susah klo ide di tengah2 lgi macet…fuh… makasih reviewnya :)

**ika chan**: nggak pa2..hehe, jgn terlalu dibenci, entar malah makin suka akhirnya… ya udah deh, makasih review-nya :)

**Dela Chan**: waaa… hilangkan –san dari nama saia, saia jdi risih…hehehe, nggak pa2, gara2 salah me-review nih fic, kmu jdi posting wall di f b…nah, itu jg ide yg bagus, q tampung ya… ok, makasih review-nya dela-chan :)

**Sader VectizenIchi**: wah, udah keburu buntu dulu idenya, akhirnya q putusin tbc aja…sebenernya di ms. Word tu udah ada itungannya, chap. kemaren klo nggak salah cuman 1905 kata itupun plus balesan review,,,ckckck, parah ya? Ok, saranmu bagus jg, q tampung sekalian ah~ makasih review-nya sader :), oh ya aq suka pp kamu…hihihi

**nenz kuchiki**: wah, pada benci hime semua ya? Entar jdi cinta segiempat donk? *emang persegi?* ya udah deh, entar q pikirin lagi, makasih review-nya ya :)

**ruki-ruki chan**: ok deh ruki-ruki… entar q pikirin lagi, makasih ya ^^

**Minami Tsubaki**: yah begitulah, entar pasti terjawab satu persatu kok *?* tak apa2, udah mau baca aja terima kasih apalagi me-review… makasih ya Minami ^^

**Anggra Way**: baiiikk….akan kulakukan…hehehe...saran bagus anggra, terima kasih ya :)

**Ruki Yagami**: ok ruki, entar lama2 mereka jg sadar…iya, kaien boleh jg…wkwkwk…makasih revoew-nya ya ^_^

**dorami fil**: waduh, aq diancam! Wkwkwk, eh, jgn stress… namanya jg cuman cerita, jdi ini adalah konflikn,ya entar deh endingnya ichiruki~ makasih ya reviewnya ^^

**Rakha Matsuyama**: ya…salam kenal jg ^^ iya, makin rumit, soalnya otak authornya juga rumit…hehe, maksudnya ya biar dia lupa ama ichigo, begitu~ bingung ya? Maaf, ni author emang tak berbakat dlam urusan tulis menulis cerita,,, udahlah makasih reviewnya ya :)

**choco purple**: eh jangan dibakar, kan kasihan! X) ya lah, aq jg bingung nih, makasih review-nya ya ^^

**seCreT aRs**: wah review-mu numpuk seCreT, ichirou itu artinya anak pertama (untuk laki2), emang sengaja ku skip-skip adegannya per chapter, soalnya biar menimbulkan kesan penasaran yang menumpuk *?* chapter 8 ada yg nge-skip? Yg mana yang mana? *ngoyak2 badan secret*, ok terima kasih koreksi ma reviewnya yang banyak :)

**Kurosaki Miyuki**: ya… entar pasti terjawab kok, cuman saia_nya lgi mikirin gimana…hehehe, ini udh update, makasih review-nya ya :)

**erikyonkichi**: hehehe… iya ka'…wkwkwkwk…tp mau gimana lagi..hihi…makasih reviewnya ka' :)

**haruki1244**: jgn begitu, itu terlalu merendahkan diri, tak baik :) ok-lah, saia udah update ini, terima aksih ya review-nya ^^

* * *

**OOC, TYPO(s), GaJe**

**BLEACH = Tite Kubo**

**Saia beneran lupa klo di fic ini ada OC juga, Ichirou… bwakakak… *terlalu deket ma nenek saia, jdi ikutan pikun* *?***

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Rukia's POV**

"Terima kasih, lain kali datang lagi ya Rukia."

"Pasti Momo!"

Aku berjalan keluar dari minimarket tempat Momo bekerja, yang juga sudah menjadi langgananku untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Setelah agak jauh, ku rasa ada salah satu barang yang belum kubeli, dengan cepat aku mengotak-atik kembali kantong belanjaku sambil tetap berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan. Ah, ternyata benar, aku belum membeli nori, aku langsung berbalik dan…

BRUK

"Aduuuhh…"

Pinggangku sakit, dan barang belanjaanku juga tumpah semua. Kenapa aku ceroboh sekali.

"Eh, maaf… aku tak sengaja…maaf!"

Kulirik sekilas seseorang yang ku tabrak tadi memunguti belanjaanku yang tumpah, sesekali dia memegangi perutnya yang tengah membesar, sepertinya hamil.

"Sudah, tak apa-apa, aku yang salah."

Aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhku untuk sekedar berjongkok dan membantu…

"O-Orihime?"

Dia langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau? Bukankah ibunya Ichirou?"

Aku mengangguk.

Ini benar-benar suatu kebetulan.

* * *

"Ini."

"Terima kasih…err…"

"Panggil saja Rukia."

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Iya, Rukia, terima kasih."

"Tak perlu sungkan." Jawabku kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Kami saling terdiam.

Aku menutup mataku, mencoba menikmati angin hangat khas musim semi. Benar-benar menentramkan hati.

"Hmm… Rukia…"

Suara itu membuatku membuka kembali mataku dan menatap langsung si pemilik suara.

"Ya?"

Dia berhenti sejenak. Kemudian menatapku ragu.

"I-itu…" Kurasa dia gugup. Memangnya kenapa?

"…" Aku tersenyum, menunggu dia mengatakan pernyataannya.

"I-itu… se-sebenarnya…umm…kau dan…suamiku…"

Suami?

Ichigo?

"Ada…hubungan apa antara…kalian berdua?"

Apa?

Kenapa bertanya hal seperti ini?

Tentu saja aku adalah istrinya!

"Rukia?"

Aku terlonjak.

"A-aku…"

Aku harus menjawab apa?

Tuhan, kumohon bantu aku!

"Kau…?" Sepertinya dia juga tak sabar menanti jawaban dariku.

"A-aku…teman lamanya."

Bagus, jawaban bodoh yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Teman lama?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Huh… teman lama ya? Tak sekalipun aku berpikir akan mengucapkan kata itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya." Dia tersenyum manis. Dan satu yang dapat ku simpulkan, dia…cantik. Kurasa Ichigo lebih bangga memiliki istri seperti dia. Aku jadi iri.

"Boleh aku…bertanya sesuatu?"

Aku harus tau kebenaran ini, sekarang juga!

"Iya?"

"Begini…uh…bagaimana…kau bisa…bertemu…Ichigo?"

"Eh?"

Dia sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaanku

Aku menunggu jawabannya.

"5 tahun yang lalu, kami bertemu dan akhirnya menjadi teman baik, kemudian Ichigo melamarku!"

Apa 5 tahun yang lalu?

Tapi…

"Secepat itu?"

Dia mengangguk.

Aku benar-benar tak percaya.

**Rukia's POV ends**

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskannya secara detail?" Dengan suara tegas, wanita bermata violet itu menatap tajam wanita di depannya, hingga wanita itu merasa sedikit takut.

"Un-tuk apa?" Ucapnya terputus.

Rukia menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya, matanya kembali sayu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf." Katanya lirih.

Hening kembali.

"Aku…"

Rukia kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada Orihime, menunggu lanjutan kata yang akan diucapkannya.

"Saat itu, aku bertemu Ichigo di rumah sakit universitas di Hokkaido!"

"Lalu?" Sahut Rukia yang mulai nampak tak sabar.

"Dia sedang mengobati seorang pasien."

"Mengobati…pasien?" Rukia nampak kaget dengan pernyataan itu.

"I-ya…dan pasien itu adalah…aku." Orihime berkata dengan lembut.

"K-kau? Pasien?" Wanita itu tak percaya. Ingin rasanya dia menanyakan hal itu lebih jauh pada lawan bicaranya.

Orihime hanya mengangguk.

"Ta-tapi…Ichigo…bukankah dia…mengalami kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu?"

"Kecelakaan? Dia tak pernah menceritakannya padaku." Jelas Orihime.

"Benarkah?"

Orihime terdiam.

"A-aku harus segera pulang, maaf Rukia, masih ada pekerjaan lain yang harus ku selesaikan."

Rukia menatap Orihime dingin.

"Kita bisa bertemu lagi kan?" Tanyanya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Rukia mengangguk, pandangannya tak lepas dari Orihime. Mereka berdua saling menatap.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya?" Ucap Rukia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ya. Terima kasih untuk minumannya!"

"Sama-sama." Rukia tersenyum.

Orihime lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terduduk sambil menutup matanya. Dia menolehkan lagi kepalanya sejenak pada Rukia dan menghela nafas.

"Maaf." Dia menggumam, kemudian kembali berjalan.

Rukia membuka matanya saat dia benar-benar yakin bahwa Orihime sudah pergi menjauh.

"Benarkah apa yang dikatakannya?" Dia menggumam kecil.

"Ichigo, apa berarti kecelakaan itu hanya rekayasa?"

"Dia membohongiku?"

* * *

~T.B.C~

* * *

A/N: sudahlah, di tebece aja deh ceritanya, udah mampet buat ide cerita selanjutnya. Maaf klo deskripsinya sangat kurang, gimana ya biar bisa mendeskripisikan sesuatu selain hanya menggunakan dialog?

Ok, kirimkan kritik dan saran anda ke kotak review.

**Terima kasih banyak buat: **

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Ozy Juliette**

**Nana Kurosaki**

**Chappy ruru**

**Dee**

**ruki-darklight17**

**Nana Naa**

**Sora Hinase**

**Aoi Mizuuhara**

**Wi3nter**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Shirayuki umi**

**bintang**

**sarsaraway20**

**Merai Alixya Kudo**

**ika chan**

**Dela Chan**

**Sader VectizenIchi**

**nenz kuchiki**

**ruki-ruki chan**

**Minami Tsubaki**

**Anggra Way**

**Ruki Yagami**

**dorami fil**

**Kurosaki Miyuki**

**choco purple**

**seCreT aRs**

**Rakha Matsuyama**

**erikyonkichi**

**haruki1244**

dan

**PARA READERS**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran ya~**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Terima kasih buat yang udah review. Review udah dikirim ke inbox masing-masing. Dan yang tak log in, balesannya di bawah ya ^-^**

**OOC, TYPO(s), etc…**

**BLEACH Tite Kubo**

**CHAPTER 10**

"Ibu pulang! Ichi…!" Rukia memasuki rumahnya, memanggil anaknya, berharap sang anak langsung menyambutnya. Namun, tak ada sebisik suarapun menjadi jawaban panggilannya.

"Ichi…kau dima-" Kantong belanjaan yang semula ia bawa, terjatuh dengan suksesnya ke lantai. Mata violetnya yang semula bergerak kesana-sini mencari sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat disayanginya, kini hanya menatap lurus apa yang ada di depannya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya membeku, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kulitnya mendingin.

"K-kau?" Ucapnya terbata. Matanya tak henti-hentinya memandang apa yang ada di depannya.

"Oh, hai!" Hanya itulah jawaban orang itu. Dia tersenyum simpul, bermaksud menyapa wanita yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya.

Rukia tetap diam tak bergeming. Terus dan terus diam, itulah yang dilakukannya. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya 'Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?' Namun, bibirnya masih terkunci rapat. Menolak apa yang otaknya perintahkan.

Lelaki itu hanya bisa salah tingkah dipandangi terus menerus oleh wanita yang masih terasa asing baginya. Dia pun ikut terdiam. Berharap wanita itu menanyainya sesuatu dan berhenti memandangnya.

Mata Rukia mulai berair. Ingin rasanya dia menutup matanya hanya untuk sesaat, tapi dia enggan melakukannya. Takut, jika ia menutup matanya, air matanya akan terjatuh. Padahal ia tahu, bola matanya sudah hampir mengering.

Dia mulai membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya, meskipun hanya sepatah kata. Sejenak dia menahan nafas.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanyanya tegas. Sungguh, dia tak bermaksud tak ramah pada lelaki itu. Dia hanya ingin sekedar mengusir emosi yang selalu melanda hatinya di saat ia menatapnya, menatap seseorang yang berusaha dia lupakan kali ini.

Dilihatnya, lelaki itu kaget dengan nada bicaranya barusan.

"Aku hanya mengantar Ichi pulang, tapi dia malah menyuruhku menungguinya hingga kau pulang, hanya itu saja." Jawabnya.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Karena dia berpikir, dengan begitu dia bisa menyembunyikan perasaan yang lama-kelamaan ia takuti akan kembali lagi jika terus menatap mata amber itu.

Lelaki itu masih tetap terdiam. Menunggu respon lawan bicaranya akan penjelasannya. Dan kini, justru dialah yang memandangi lekat wanita di hadapannya. Wanita ini, sebenarnya siapa? Memandanginya saja, dia sudah merasa nyaman. Dan…

"Uuh, kepalaku…" Lelaki itu memegang kepalanya erat. Berusaha memerangi rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia terduduk lemah.

Rukia secara reflek menoleh pada orang yang telah mengeluarkan sebuah rintihan rasa sakit. Dia bergerak cepat menuju lelaki itu.

"Ichigo, kau baik-baik saja?" Nada bicara tegas yang dia buat-buat sebelumnya, kini berubah menjadi khawatir. Dia ikut memegangi kepala Ichigo, membantunya mengusir rasa sakitnya.

'_Ichigo, kau baik-baik saja?'_

'_Ichigo…'_

'_Ichigo…'_

'_Ichigo…'_

"Arrghhh…!" Lelaki itu berteriak keras. Suara samar itu kembali terngiang dalam otaknya. Dan itu juga makin menambah rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Ichigo…" Rukia memanggil Ichigo lirih.

"Pergi! Pergi dariku!" Ichigo lagi-lagi berteriak. Tangannya dengan kasar menepis tangan Rukia. Pegangannya pada kepalanya makin erat.

"Ichigo…" Air mata yang semula ia tahan, kini menetes dan mulai membanjiri pipinya. Sekalipun, dia tak pernah melihat Ichigo kesakitan seperti ini. Dan, yang hanya bisa dia lakukan hanyalah diam dan menangis, memandang ketakutan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ichigo jatuh tersungkur diatas lantai. Dia tak lagi berteriak seperti tadi. Namun, tetap saja, ekspresi kesakitan tak terlepas dari wajahnya. Rukia mendekatinya.

"Ichigo…"

"Sakit, Rukia…" Lelaki itu berkata pelan.

Rukia menatap Ichigo. Tatapan khawatirnya melembut seketika saat Ichigo menyebut namanya Namun, tetap saja, dalam dirinya masih mengkhawatirkan suami yang begitu dicintainya.

Dia mengangkat tangannya, membawanya menuju kepala Ichigo, mengelusnya pelan dan tersenyum. Seperti orang yang kehilangan kesadaran dirinya, matanya memandang kosong. Dia melakukan hal itu selama beberapa menit. Dan kemudian dia pun setengah tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan. Seharusnya dia cepat-cepat membawa Ichigo ke dokter, bukan malah membiarkan dia seperti ini. _Ichi, aku butuh bantuannya!_

"Kak Ichigo…!" Seperti yang diharapkan. Bocah itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, dan menghampiri lelaki yang tengah tersungkur dan wanita yang diketahuinya adalah ibunya duduk disamping lelaki itu.

"Ibu, cepat panggil kakek!" Bocah itu mengoyak-oyak tubuh ibunya, menyadarkan apa yang tengah dilakukan ibunya itu tak akan bisa membantu menyembuhkan lelaki ini.

"Huh?" Rukia terlalu bingung dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini. Baginya, ini terlalu cepat. Bertemu, berpandangan, lalu anaknya sendiri menyuruhnya memanggil ayah mertuanya.

"Iya, kakek… Kak Ichigo sedang kesakitan, jadi kakek pasti bisa mengobati." Penjelasan anaknya cukup bisa menyadarkannya akan keadaan Ichigo saat ini.

"I-chigo?" Matanya lagi-lagi menatap sosok Ichigo yang tengah tersungkur. Teriakan dan pegangan tangannya pada kepalanya tak lagi dilakukan lelaki itu.

"Ichigo?" Panggilnya lagi pelan.

"Kak Ichigo?"

"Ichigo… ayo cepat bangunlah!" Dia kebingungan dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ichigo. tapi, tak ada respon.

"Kak Ichi…" Bocah itu sesenggukan dan pada akhirnya menangis keras. Kebingungan Rukia semakin menjadi.

Dengan cepat, dia beranjak dan mengambil gagang telepon. Menekan rangkaian nomor yang sudah dia hafal. Lalu, dia mulai berbicara dengan orang yang berada di seberang sana.

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Ada beberapa struktur bagian di otaknya yang terganggu."

"Apa?"

"Haruskah ku jelaskan?"

Rukia terdiam. Dia berpikir. Dokter itu pun sepertinya tahu ke-dilemaan Rukia.

"Baiklah, singkat saja, sepertinya Ichigo pernah mengalami benturan keras atau apalah hal itu, sehingga salah satu sistem di otaknya mengalami gangguan yang serius."

"Serius?" Rukia terlalu bingung dengan urusan medis seperti ini.

"Ya." Jawab dokter itu singkat.

Rukia kembali terdiam. Dia memandang Ichigo yang tengah tertidur atau lebih tepatnya pingsan di kamar tidurnya. Ekspresi Ichigo lebih tenang daripada beberapa menit yang lalu, ekspresi kesakitan yang selalu membuat wanita bermata violet itu khawatir.

"Jadi…" Dia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau butuh penjelasan lagi Rukia?" Tanya dokter itu.

Rukia menatap sekilas dokter itu.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan dokter Unohana?" Tangan mungilnya meraih tangan Ichigo dan menggenggamnya.

"Jaga dia!" Ucapan dokter Unohana terdengar seperti perintah bagi Rukia.

"Jangan biarkan dia terlalu keras memikirkan atau mengingat hal-hal yang bisa membuat dirinya tersakiti." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi bagaimana?" Sahut Rukia, tak sabar mendengar jawaban dokter cantik itu akan kenyataan yang ada.

Dokter itu hanya terdiam. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tak bisa membantumu memberikan jawabannya, karena aku yakin, hatimu yang akan menuntunmu menemukan jalannya."

Rukia memandang sayu ke arah tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Ichigo.

"Baiklah, aku pulang ya! Jaga si kecil, sepertinya dia semakin menjadi hyperaktif dan banyak bicara. Dan juga, jaga suamimu!" Dokter itu berjalan keluar kamar sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Terima kasih dokter." Ucap Rukia saat dokter itu sudah benar-benar menghilang dari kamarnya.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Ichigo.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menjagamu? Haruskah aku memohon untuk menjadi pelayan pribadimu agar aku selalu ada di dekatmu? Haruskah aku meminta untuk tinggal serumah lagi denganmu tanpa kau ketahui statusku sebagai istrimu sehingga aku selalu bisa mengetahui keadaanmu? Haruskah aku membunuh Orihime hanya untuk bisa bersamamu tanpa ada penghalang lagi? Tidak! Aku tak akan melakukan semua hal itu. Itu terlalu menyakitkan untukku dan juga untukmu! Ichigo, tak bisakah kau mendengarku?"

Hanya tetesan air mata yang mengiringi Rukia mengucapkan semua kata-kata tersebut. Tangannya semakin menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo.

Tangisnya berhenti ketika dia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu.

"Jadi, dia benar-benar si rambut jeruk ya? Aku masih tak percaya!"

"Aku kan sudah memberitaumu Rangiku!"

Rangiku mendekat ke tempat berbaringnya Ichigo, lalu memandangnya lekat-lekat dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Wah, benar juga!" Serunya tiba-tiba, menoleh pada Rukia.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Lanjutnya.

"Apa yang bagaimana?" Tanya Rukia kebingungan.

"Kau akan mengembalikannya ke tempat asalnya?" Ucap Rangiku.

Rukia terdiam, berpikir sejenak. Dia menundukkan lagi kepalanya, matanya kembali sayu.

"Iya…kurasa." Jawabnya lirih.

"Kenapa 'kurasa'?" Rangiku mendekati sahabatnya, lalu menyentuh pundaknya. Menatap Rukia seakan dia adalah mahkluk yang paling menderita di dunia.

Yang ditanya hanya tetap diam. Genggaman tangannya pada Ichigo mulai terlepas. Dia mendongak untuk memandang Rangiku, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Rangiku yang diberi senyuman itu pun ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku tau!" Ucapnya kemudian.

"Tunggu saja sampai dia bangun Rukia!" Ucapnya lagi.

"Ya, tentu saja." Kata Rukia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Meninggalkan Rangiku yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang dan Ichigo yang tengah berbaring pingsan.

Rangiku melihat kepergian Rukia. Lalu dia pun menoleh Ichigo dan tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat datang Kurosaki!" Ujarnya pelan kemudian menjitak pelan kepala Ichigo. Setelah itu, dia berjalan keluar kamar.

* * *

"Jadi Kak Ichigo baik-baik saja?" Bocah kecil itu terlihat menaiki kursi agar tingginya bisa sejajar dengan wanita di sebelahnya

"Hn…" Jawab wanita itu.

"Jadi sekarang dia masih pingsan?"

"Hn…"

"Bibi…!" Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Hn…"

"Kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Bocah itu sedikit kesal.

"Sudahlah Ichi, jangan ganggu aku makan." Jawab wanita itu dengan santainya.

Bocah itu diam dan langsung turun dari kursinya. Berjalan menjauhi wanita yang dipanggilnya bibi tersebut menuju kamar ibunya.

Wanita yang tadi bersama bocah itu diam memandangi bocah itu memasuki kamar ibunya.

"Mau apa dia?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian berjalan mengikuti bocah itu diam-diam.

* * *

"Ibu!"

"Ya?"

"Kak Ichigo baik-baik saja kan?" Ichirou duduk di pangkuan ibunya. Dengan santainya, sang ibu pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh anaknya, memeluknya tak terlalu erat.

"Reuni keluarga ya? Sebenarnya, cocok sekali kalau kalian berkumpul seperti ini."

"Rangiku!"

"Iya iya maaf, hehehe…"

"Aku ingin punya ayah seperti kak Ichigo." Ujar Ichirou tiba-tiba. Sontak membuat Rukia dan Rangiku menoleh padanya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Rukia.

"Aku ingin punya ayah seperti kak Ichigo, memangnya kenapa bu?" Ichirou memandang lurus mata ibunya.

Rukia menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa." Bibir Rukia sedikit tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil yang ditujukan pada bocah kecil di pelukannya.

Rangiku yang melihat, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

"Ichigo, kenapa tak pulang-pulang ya? Padahal dia bilang akan pulang sebentar lagi?"

Wanita berambut panjang itu dengan setiap langkah kecilnya, mondar-mandir di ruang tamu rumahnya. Sesekali, dia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Rasa cemas sangat tergambar pada wajahnya saat ini. Dia akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang dekat dengan dirinya berdiri.

"Ichigo…" Gumamnya kecil.

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ingatan tentang kejadian siang tadi mulai berputar di otaknya. Pertemuannya dengan Rukia.

"Apa seharusnya Ichigo tau yang sebenarnya? Tapi, jika iya, maka aku akan…kehilangannya…untuk selamanya, tapi jika tidak, kasihan Rukia dan juga anaknya…! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Wanita itu memijat keningnya, mencoba mengurangi beban apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

Dia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dengan perasaan ragu, dia membuka laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil selembar foto.

Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat dia akan membalik foto itu, melihat gambar yang ada didalamnya.

Ditatapnya dua orang yang ada dalam foto tersebut.

"Maaf Rukia. Kurasa…aku tak bisa melepas Ichigo. Maaf!"

* * *

~T.B.C~

* * *

A/N: saia tak tau klo orang amnesia itu bisa pingsan karna inget kejadian masa lalunya, jdi semua itu 1000% ngarang… :))

Balesan review:

**Dee: **tanya2 terus jg gak pa2 kok :) lagian kan cuma tanya… ya di chap. atas udh ketauan belum orihime-nya? Blm ada feel kok antara ichigo ma ichirou, makasih ya Dee review-nya ^^ chap ini dah panjang belum?

**Anggra Way**: iya iya, maaf ya, tp chap. ini udah panjang belum? Makasih review-nya ^^

**ruki-darklight17**: haha… review-mu lucu deh… iya ini udah panjang belum chapter-nya? Makasih ya ruki review-nya :)

**bintang**: iya, maaf ya! Entar jga pasti lama-kelamaan tau alasannya kok… makasih reviewnya ya :)

**Dela Chan**: iya, ini udah berusaha q panjangin, cuman maaf klo menurut dela-chan masih pendek. Orihime ya? Ya begitulah, entar lama-kelamaan pasti ketauan kok, dia itu gimana, tp Orihime nggak jahat kok disini. Chapter? Belum ada target, klo setiap minggu update, pasti entar cepet tamat…hehehe… makasih ya review-nya ^_^

**shirayuki umi**: wah, jangan gitu! Entar jdi KaiRuki donk yuki? Tp emang dijadiin itu *plak* inoue bohong? Ya entar pasti sedikit demi sedikit terungkap kok! Makasih ya review-nya ^^

**Rakha Matsuyama**: hahaha…baca review-mu bikin aq ketawa sendiri, emang ichigo blo'on ya? Baru tau…wkwkwk, kecelakaan apa? Ada kok di chapter flashback chap. 5… makasih review-nya ya :))

**BLOODY**: terima kasih sebelumnya atas koreksi anda, untuk poin pertama, maaf jika cerita saya selalu pendek, itu memang karena saya sudah kehabisan ide, dan waktu menulis untuk saya juga terbatas, tp saya tak pernah berharap dan meminta untuk mendapatkan banyak review sperti yang anda tuliskan ^^ saya hanya ingin berkreasi, begitu saja, dan teman2 yg mereview mnurut saya mereka adalah guru saya, termasuk anda. Baiklah, saya sudah mencoba memperbaiki sekarang ini, bagaimana menurut anda untuk chapter ini? sudah panjangkah? Tolong kirim kritik dan saran anda, flame pun tak apa, asal dg tujuan membangun! Terima kasih banyak…

**ika chan**: jangan dibenci, disini inoue baik kok! Kayak di anime ma manga-nya ^^ makasih review-nya ya :)

**MeraiKudo**: iya tuh inoue *plak-kenapa ikut-ikutan?* baik, ini udah apdet…. Makasih ya Mer ^^

**Ichikuran**: iya tak terasa, author pun jg tak tau *ditendang* makasih review-nya ^^, iya entar ficmu q review deh…

**Terima kasih buat:**

**Dee**

**Wi3nter**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Anggra Way**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**curio cherry**

**ruki-darklight17**

**bintang**

**Sora Hinase**

**Dela Chan**

**shirayuki umi**

**Rakha Matsuyama**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**BLOODY**

**Jee-eugene**

**Kurosaki Miyuki**

**ika chan**

**MeraiKudo**

**Rio-Lucario**

**Ichikuran**

**Minami Tsubaki**

Dan

**PARA READERS**

**Terima Kasih Banyak, ya!**

**Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya, Flame juga tak apa :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Sepertinya, saya amat sangat sangat terlambat update ini cerita, sampai banyak menuai protes *?* padahal pengennya cepet namatin, tapi lagi-lagi karna masalah waktu yg susahnya minta ampun dicari, saya jadi lupa. Maaf semuanya!

Saya juga lupa, udah bales reviewnya ato belum, tapi terima kasih banyak buat yg udah review, maaf ya klo ga sempet dibales, author-nya udah terserang pikun tingkat akut!

Maaf juga klo chapter ini buruk, karna sebenernya ide sebelumnya udah saya lupain *plak!* jadi chapter ini ato mungkin chapter kedepannya terinspirasi dari cerita tetangga *di siram*. Ok ini dia...

* * *

**OOC, TYPO(s), etc…**

**BLEACH : Tite Kubo**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Kini aku tak dapat mengelak takdir yang sudah terjadi padaku. Seseorang yang sudah kutunggu, seseorang yang tiap detik namanya selalu ku sebut dalam hatiku, saat ini tak lagi dapat mengingatku. Apakah semua ini bayaran yang pantas untukku atas segala hal yang sudah ku lakukan? Seakan tak terima, aku ingin menghajarnya. Iya, aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya. Tapi, apakah dengan menghajarnya semua akan berjalan kembali seperti semula? Tentu tidak. Pikiranku mulai meluntur akan kata-kata optimis yang tiap kali Rangiku berikan.

Coretan takdir mengatakan hal lain. Aku terkadang berharap ini semua adalah lelucon kecil, yang berakhir saat aku sudah tertawa hebat. Atau ini adalah sebagian dari sebuah potongan cerita dongeng. Namun, sayangnya ini lebih tragis dari sebuah dongeng yang selalu berakhir bahagia.

Kalau saja waktu itu, aku menolak untuk menikah dengannya, ini semua tak akan terjadi bukan? Aku dan dia tak akan terluka seperti ini. Tapi apalah, cinta mengalahkannya. Persetan dengan cinta! Bahkan cinta tak bisa mengubah takdir.

Apa aku harus menunggu lagi? Sudah kesekian kalinya aku membesarkan hatiku untuk menunggu, namun, apa kali ini, aku harus mengulangi penantianku? Ah, aku terlalu bingung untuk memikirkan hal itu. Lebih baik jika harus berakhir, aku akan menerima, meski hati kecilku tak terima dengan hal itu. Membayangkan dia bersama orang lain selain diriku disampingnya, itu sudah membuatku gila, apalagi kalau melepasnya pergi begitu saja.

Malaikat kecilku, dia tak pernah menyadari hal itu. Tentu saja, dia juga korban disini. Dia harus mengetahui hal sebenarnya. Namun, jika berbalik lagi pada kenyataan, bisakah dia juga menerima seorang ibu selain aku di hidupnya, di awal pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang diidamkannya hingga kini? Untuk yang satu ini, aku tak terima jika dia memanggil ibu selain ditujukannya padaku.

Aku lelah sekali. Semua hal yang terjadi padaku, membuatku semakin lelah. Aku berharap ini segera berakhir, berakhir bahagia. Meski pada akhirnya, pasti ada yang harus dipertaruhkan, dan juga... dilupakan, untuk selamanya.

Inikah yang dinamakan cobaan hidup? Mungkin iya. Ini benar-benar terasa berat untuk ku panggul sendiri. Tapi aku harus bertahan.

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Berjalan pelan dan santai menuju taman. Hingga aku menemukan kursi taman yang sering ku duduki dulu. Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan, mencoba sejenak membuang beban pikiran. Kututup erat mataku, menghirup aroma segar angin di sore hari. Kurasa sudah cukup, aku membuka kelopak mataku pelan. Dan...

"Dia sudah pulang," Rangiku muncul di hadapanku dengan senyuman, getirnya?

"Hm... Benarkah?" aku masih ingin sendirian kali ini, tapi apa boleh buat, kurasa akan lebih baik jika Rangiku juga berada disini.

"Dia siuman setelah kau baru saja pergi," dia mengambil tempat untuk duduk disampingku.

Kami berdua lalu terdiam. Menatap lurus pemandangan taman yang begitu ramai di sore hari seperti ini. Suara tawa riang bocah-bocah kecil masuk dalam telingaku. Permainan mereka yang setiap kali membuat mereka membawa lari kaki-kaki kecilnya kemudian terjatuh, membuatku sedikit tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, aku melupakan Rangiku yang berada di sampingku.

"Kau sudah mengambil keputusan?" dia angkat bicara.

"U-huh?" aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kau mendengarku dengan jelas nona," ucapnya sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresinya.

"Itu... Entahlah," jawabku seadanya. Bukannya seharusnya dia sendiri tahu tentang kebingunganku?

"Ya ya, semua keputusan ada padamu. Ini hidupmu dan aku tak berhak mengaturmu," jelasnya sembari menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku menundukkan kepala. Semua keputusan memang ada padaku, tapi aku sendiri tak bisa mengambil keputusan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kaien?" dengan sengaja ku alihkan pembicaraan ini.

"Hmm... Dia ya?" dia mengelus dagunya layaknya detektif, kelihatannya berpikir.

"Iya,"

"Akan kuceritakan sesuatu. Tadi malam dia menelponku," ucapnya.

"Lalu?"

"Dia bilang, dia ingin melamarmu," APA? Secepat itukah?

"D-dia serius?" aku tergagap. Yang benar saja, aku baru bertemu dengannya hanya sekali kan?

"Kalau tak serius, bagaimana mungkin dia berniat melamarmu bodoh!"

"Tapi..."

"Aku sudah menceritakan semua tentangmu dan anakmu, juga tentang masa lalumu. Hanya saja aku belum menceritakan kalau Ichigo sudah kembali dengan kondisi yang...err..." dia memotong kalimatnya. Kami berpandangan beberapa saat.

"Kau tahu kan aku juga pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Ichigo hari ini," lanjutnya.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawabku. Hatiku kini kembali diselimuti kegalauan. Pikiranku bertarung hebat antara dua kata, 'ya' dan 'tidak'.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu Rukia," aku memilih tak menanggapi pernyataan Rangiku yang satu ini.

"Aku tau, kau pasti masih mengharapkan Kurosaki kan?" nada bicaranya melembut. Seakan mengerti sebagian kecil dari perasaan hatiku.

"Memang tak mudah melupakan seseorang, aku juga pernah merasakannya. Butuh waktu yang lama, apalagi kalau kasusnya sepertimu. Menghilang dan kembali muncul,"

Hah! Rasanya niatku untuk membunuh diri muncul lagi.

"Berikan aku waktu," ucapku.

Kulihat dia menghela nafas, "Tentu,"

Keheningan lagi-lagi mengikatku dengan Rangiku. Inilah jadinya, jika kami terlalu membicarakn hal yang serius seperti ini.

"Ibu!" aku menoleh mendapati anakku berdiri dengan senyuman terkembang lebar di bibirnya. Aku melihat Yuzu juga ada disebelahnya, menggandeng tangannya.

"Kakak!" panggilnya padaku.

Aku tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

"Haiiii...!" pekik Rangiku. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya seakan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya juga ada disitu.

Mereka berdua berlari menghampiri kami.

"Yuzu, apa kabar? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanyaku pada Yuzu sambil memeluk anakku yang tertawa keras karena sedang digelitik oleh Rangiku.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kak Rukia. Kakak sendiri?" seperti gadis remaja lainnya, dia sudah tumbuh mejadi seorang gadis yang cantik sekali.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja kan?"

Senyumannya entah kenapa sedikit memudar dari wajah cantiknya.

"Kakak, terlihat sedikir lebih kurus sekarang," aku tersentak kaget dengan kata-katanya. Benarkah apa yang dikatakannya?

"Be-benarkah?" dia mengangguk ragu.

"Aku boleh duduk disamping kakak?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Ah iya, ayo duduk sini!" aku menggeser tubuhku, memberikan tempat untuk Yuzu duduk. Dan dengan senang hati, dia duduk disebelahku sambil memandangi gurauan anakku dan Rangiku.

"Kak Ichi kecil," aku menoleh pada arah pandangnya. Kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Menurutmu begitu?" dia mengangguk.

"Oh iya, tadi ayah berpesan untuk meminta kakak datang kerumah," ucapnya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika nanti kita kesana bersama!" tawarku.

"Iya kak,"

Entah kenapa aku merasa juga merindukan ayah. Dua minggu lebih aku tak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya. Kami hanya berhubungan melalui telepon untuk mengetahui keadaan masing-masing, itupun juga ayah atau Karin yang sering meneleponku bukan aku. Dan tiap kali aku kesana, ayah pastilah sudah berada di rumah sakit, bekerja.

"Tunggu!" Rangiku menghentikan tawanya secara mendadak. Kami semua menoleh padanya, terheran.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" lanjutnya.

Yuzu yang merasa sebuah jam tangan melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya pun dengan cepat melihat jamnya.

"Jam 4 sore, kenapa bibi?" tanyanya.

"Apa? Aku harus cepat pulang," dengan gaya tergesa-gesanya yang khas, Rangiku beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Bibi curang, aku kan mau menang tadi," saat ini malaikat kecilku yang berbicara. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, lucu sekali. Yuzu dan Rangiku sampai terkekeh melihatnya.

Aku mencium rambutnya yang wangi akan aroma buah-buahan. Memeluknya erat sekali lagi dan mendudukkannya di pangkuanku.

"Hei, paman Gin sebentar lagi tiba, jadi bibi pulang dulu ya!" ucapnya, menyelaraskan tubuhnya dengan tubuh anakku yang berada di pangkuanku.

"Kau mau ikut dengan bibi?" tanyanya. Anakku hanya menatap Rangiku suram. Dahinya berkerut, kontras sekali dengan ayahnya. Rangiku tertawa dengan ekspresinya. Dia tahu kalau sebenarnya anakku tak suka dengan Gin.

"Dia pulang hari ini?" aku memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Iya, aku pulang dulu ya Rukia, Yuzu!"

"Hati-hati ya bibi!" kata Yuzu. Dia ikut berdiri bersama Rangiku.

"Salam untuk Gin ya," ucapku.

"Iya-iya, sampai jumpa!" dia mulai membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah pergi. Namun, dia berbalik lagi kemudian menatapku dan anakku. Aku dengan sigap menaikkan satu alisku, bermaksud bertanya ada apa?

Dia malah tersenyum lebar. Dan berbalik lagi untuk melangkah pergi. Dasar aneh! Tapi aku bangga mempunyai orang sepertinya di sampingku, seorang sahabat yang siap kapan saja membantuku berdiri jikalau aku sedang terjatuh, seperti saat ini.

"Ayo pulang!" kataku saat tak lagi melihat secercah bayangan Rangiku. Aku menggandeng tangan Yuzu dan anakku.

* * *

"Ayah lama sekali pulangnya," nada bosan dengan sukses meluncur dari mulut Karin.

"Mungkin dia sedang punya banyak pasien," jawab Yuzu sambil meletakkan berbagai jenis makanan di meja makan.

"Seharusnya kau membantu ayah Yuzu, kau kan perawat," sahut Karin yang hanya duduk sambil menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangannya.

"Tapi aku kan belum lulus Karin,"

Aku mendengarkan setiap percakapan mereka sembari menemani anakku menonton acara televisi favoritnya, umm...mungkin favoritku juga.

"Ibu, lihat! Chappy sedang menari," serunya bersemangat.

"Iya, lucu ya!" responku dengan semangat juga. Aku jadi ingat saat aku mengajak Ichigo yang notabene alergi sekali dengan tontonan ini. Memangnya kenapa sih? Tontonan ini juga bagus kok. Malah lebih bagus daripada film _action_ yang dia tonton tiap hari.

Ah, otakku kembali bernostalgia!

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara decitan pintu.

"Ayah pulang!" nah, sosok yang dinanti sudah kembali!

"Kakek!" aku tak tahu sejak kapan anak itu sudah berada di gendongan kakeknya.

Bersamaan aku dan Yuzu menghampiri untuk menyambut kedatangan ayah.

"Selamat datang!" seruku dan Yuzu.

"Rukia anakkuuu...!" Mulai lagi! Aku hanya memasang senyuman pada ayah.

* * *

"Maaf ya ayah terlambat. Ada seorang pasien yang benar-benar harus dirawat!" jelas ayah sambil sesekali menyuapkan nasi ke mulut yang dibukanya lebar-lebar. Huh, kebiasaan!

"Memang kenapa dengan pasien ayah?" tanya Karin dengan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dia mengalami pendarahan hebat setelah terjatuh," Huh?

"Dia mengandung?" aku menyela? Ayah hanya mengangguk.

"5 bulan," ujarnya. Aku sedikit miris mendengarnya. Kasihan sekali! Semoga saja dia baik-baik saja.

"Anehnya, suaminya tak juga datang untuk melihat kondisinya," kata ayah sekali lagi. Eh? Suami macam apa dia? Tega-teganya saat istrinya mengalami sebuah kecelakaan dia tak menemaninya.

Tapi, bukankah ini juga mirip dengan ceritaku? Huh, memang hidup ini adalah sebuah panggung drama.

"Boleh aku melihat data pasiennya ayah?" Yuzu angkat bicara. Sepertinya dia tertarik dengann topik ini. Maklum saja, dia calon perawat, mungkin ini bisa menjadi bahan latihan untuknya.

Ayah menyerahkan sebuah map yang menurutku didalamnya ada berlembar-lembar data pasien itu. Sepertinya ayah juga sengaja membawanya untuk dipelajari sambil makan mungkin.

Yuzu mulai membaca perlahan ratusan tulisan yang berjejer diatas selembar kertas.

"Inoue," ucapnya pelan, "Orihime..."

"Uhuk-uhuk..." Apa? Orihime?

"Kak Rukia kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kak Rukia?"

"Ibu?"

"Rukia?"

Sungguh, ternyata dunia ini memang terlalu sempit.

"A-aku...uhuk...baik-baik saja," benarkah dia?

Aku harus kesana! Iya, aku harus melihat kondisinya! Tapi...

"Ayah, apa dia masih ada disana?" aku terdengar lebih memaksa untuk ayah segera menjawab pertanyaanku.

Seperti yang kuduga reaksi pertama ayah adalah terkejut.

"Iya, memang ada apa nak?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ayah, aku segera berlari ke kamar, mengambil tasku dan keluar rumah, berlari secepat mungkin.

Semoga belum terlambat!

Aku terus berlari. Tak lagi ke pedulikan berapa banyak orang yang telah ku tabrak tanpa mengucap satu kata pun permintaan maaf, mereka pun hanya mendengus kesal melihatku terhuyung kesana kemari menabrak orang karena kelelahan berlari.

**Rukia's POV ends**

* * *

"Ichigo!"

Dok dok dokk

"Ichigoooo!"

Tangan-tangan kecil wanita mungil itu terus saja menggedor-gedor pintu rumah seseorang yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Dan teriakannya pun mampu memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Ichigooo! Buka pintunya bodooohh!" lagi-lagi dia berteriak.

Cklek

Dan...

Bukk

"A-apa yang...?" dia mengelus pipinya yang baru saja menjadi korban tinjuan.

"Kau..." tatapan penuh amarah yang sebelumnya tergambar jelas di wajah tegasnya, tergantikan oleh setetes air yang menetes di kulit pipi wanita mungil itu. Isakan kecil pun dengan sukses terdengar pelan dari mulutnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya, berharap lawan bicaranya tak kan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi padanya sekarang.

"Ru-Rukia?" tersadar siapa yang baru saja meninjunya, laki-laki itu beranjak berdiri. Membiarkan kedua bola matanya menangkap wajah si wanita mungil yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya.

Tanpa kendali, kakinya melangkah pelan menuju wanita itu. Merasa iba? Tidak! Sama sekali tidak. Lalu, tanpa sadar pula, tangannya bereaksi, menyentuh pelan pipi wanita mungil itu, membiarkan ibu jarinya menari menghapus tiap tetesan air mata miliknya. Dia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah si wanita. Dia tersenyum saat wanita mungil itu sedikit bergetar ketika dia menyentuhnya. Dia menunggu sejenak sampai tangisan lirih wanita mungil itu terhenti. Ini seperti _deja vu_. Otaknya kembali berputar, mencari serpihan-serpihan memori yang tercecer di dalamnya.

Paksa, dan terus memaksa! Sudah kesekian detik lelaki itu menutup matanya, menahan sedikit nyeri akibat pemaksaan yang dilakukannya. Dan hasilnya, beberapa bayangan akhirnya muncul meskipun buram dan samar.

"Rukia?" suaranya melembut memanggil sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

Namun yang terpanggil hanya diam memandang lantai.

"Rukia aku..."

Plak!

Satu tamparan keras sukses dia dapatkan dari tangan mungil itu.

"Ruki..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" emosi wanita mungil itu mulai meluap. Mata violetnya memancarkan kemarahan hebat.

"Kau sudah melupakanku, apa kau juga berniat melupakan istrimu yang lain?"

"A-apa maksud..."

"Orihime, dia dirumah sakit!" Rukia menyela , batas kesabarannya perlahan mulai menipis.

"Apa?" terlihat bahwa lelaki itu tengah bingung. Sedikit demi sedikit, dia mulai mencerna maksud si wanita mungil didepannya.

Tak ada kata-kata maupun gerakan. Semua disekitar mereka juga terasa membisu, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Apa kau khawatir Ichigo?" tanyanya lirih. Senyuman pahit sempat terlintas di bibirnya.

Seperti berada dalam sebuah mimpi, saat dia tersadar, lelaki dihadapannya pun telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Hanya meninggalkan hembusan pelan angin yang menjadi saksi bahwa sebelumnya, dia berdua disini, bersama suaminya. Rasa kecewa, perlahan bangkit dari dalam hatinya. Jika ini memang harus diakhiri.

* * *

~T B C~

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Dela chan**

**ruki-darklight17 nologin**

**Bintang**

**kuroneko79**

**Dee**

**LUKIAST**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Reiji Mitsurugi**

**vvvv**

**MeraiKudo**

**Sora Hinase**

**OzyJuliette**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Rakha Matsuyama**

**Shirayuki umi**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Aoi Mizuuhara**

**dodo**

**Jee-zee Eunry**

**Dhen**

**Minami Tsubaki**

**Wi3nter**

**curio cherry**

**mayu akira**

**Sader VectizenIchi**

**Ruke Svetlo**

**Mezuraven Randy**

**33uu**

Kritik, saran, protes, flame, akan saya terima dengan senang hati...

Terima kasih sudah mau mampir.

Bai bai~


	12. Chapter 12

**OOC, OC, TYPO(s), etc…**

**BLEACH : Tite Kubo**

**CHAPTER 12**

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku,"

"Tidak, kau tenang saja,"

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Layaknya sebuah radio, suara yang keluar dari celah pintu sebuah kamar di rumah sakit itu pun berhasil tertangkap oleh kedua indra pendengarannya. Menguping? Mungkin bisa disebut seperti itu, karena memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang suami setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa banyak pilihan. Dan hasilnya, kini dia berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruangan kamar yang dia ketahui dengan jelas bahwa di dalamnya hanya ada suaminya dan juga 'istrinya'. Dengan jelas pula, dia mendengarkan setiap kata yang telah mereka lontarkan satu sama lain. Hatinya merintih perih meminta untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi egonya berkata sebaliknya. Akhirnya, dia mempertahankan posisinya, diam dan mendengarkan. Setidaknya dia juga bisa mengawasi suaminya apabila terjadi suatu hal yang menurutnya... _Tidak tidak! _Gelengan kepalanya menghentikan apa yang selanjutnya ada di pikirannya. Tentu saja hal itu terasa benar adanya. Apa yang salah jika mereka... Kali ini dia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menghapus bayang-bayang imajinasi yang tengah bermain dalam otaknya. Ichigo dan...

"Huuh..." dia menyerah bertarung akan imajinasinya sendiri.

Tak ada gunanya memang, jika dia hanya bisa menunggu atau yang paling parah melihat kejadian yang 'tak terduga' tersebut datang. Toh, jika memang terjadi, dia juga tak akan berbuat apa-apa, hanya akan menambah sakit hati saja. Biarlah mereka dengan urusan mereka sendiri, dan dia... Dia memberi jeda pada otaknya untuk berpikir sejenak. _Dan aku..._

Seperkian detik berlalu tanpa sekelebat hasil pemikiran terlintas. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah, hingga tak bisa berpikir terlalu jauh seperti itu. Benarkah pemikiran itu terlalu jauh? Bukankah tiap harinya dia memikirkan hal itu? Apa yang akan dilakukannya kelak setelah 'dia' benar-benar pergi? Tapi, anggap saja kali ini itu adalah pemikiran baru untuknya, hingga akhirnya dia tak perlu repot untuk mencari jawabannya sekarang.

Setelah lama berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia mulai menggeser kakinya. Kali ini terasa berat. Masih tak ikhlas-kah dia melepasnya bersama orang lain?

"Kakak..." alunan suara lantang namun terkesan lemah itu merasuk dalam telinganya.

Dia menoleh. Disana tengah berdiri adik iparnya. Gadis yang terkesan tomboy itu, kali ini mulai menampakkan sisi lain dari dirinya.

"Ka-Karin?" _Apa dia...?_

Gadis itu tetap berdiri kaku disana. Menatap wanita mungil itu seakan meminta penjelasan lebih atas kejadian ini.

Rukia terpaku. Matanya memandang ragu lawan bicaranya.

"Ka-Karin, aku..."

* * *

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau sembunyikan ini dari kami? Bukankah kami juga berhak tahu bahwa Kak Ichi masih hidup! Kami ini juga keluarganya!" gadis itu membentak namun masih bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dia juga mengerti karena ini masih berada di rumah sakit.

"Ma–af..." suara wanita itu lemah ditelan penyesalan.

"Kau tau kan? Yuzu sangat mengharapkan Kak Ichi kembali. Karena sepertimu, Yuzu juga tak percaya bahwa Kak Ichi pergi begitu saja!"

Wanita mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam.

"Maafkan aku," hanya kata itu yang mampu dia lontarkan.

Keheningan tercipta, karena mereka berdua mencoba menetralkan emosi yang terus bergelayut dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Gadis tomboy itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Tidak! Tentu dia tidak akan bermaksud meninju wanita yang ada di depannya.

"Aku...punya alasan tersendiri untuk melakukan itu Karin," wanita itu memberanikan dirinya menatap langsung sang adik.

"Aku tahu! Oleh karena itu, aku membuntuti kakak untuk tahu apa alasan itu sebenarnya," jawabnya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Apa? Jadi kau...sudah tahu?"

"Tidak! Pada awalnya aku hanya ingin tahu saja kenapa kakak sebegitu khawatir dengan wanita yang bernama Orihime itu, jadi aku meminta ijin pada ayah dengan alasan ingin kerumah teman, tapi ternyata aku menemukan hal yang lebih mengkhawatirkan," jelasnya menegaskan.

Rukia hanya terdiam menanggapinya.

"Begitu ya..." pikirannya mulai menerawang jauh. Memori akan masa lalu kembali terbuka. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang suami hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengikat janji suci. Sangat terlampau berbeda dengan pertemuan pertamanya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kak Ruki..." melihat ekspresi murung si wanita, gadis tomboy itu terlihat sedikit menyesal karena telah membentaknya.

"Orihime, dia istrinya, dan kau tahu, dia telah melupakanku, anak mereka pun akan lahir beberapa bulan lagi Karin..." ceplosnya. Entah dia sadar atau tidak saat menentukan kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan.

"Apa maksud..." gadis itu tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Dia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh, namun mengurungkan niatnya, dia memilih menunggu agar wanita mungil itu sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya.

"Aku...entahlah, aku juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang aku tahu, bahwa Ichigo tak mengenaliku, lalu dia memperkenalkanku dengan istrinya...waktu itu–ya waktu itu, saat Ichi menghilang lalu aku bertemu dengannya, lalu istrinya membawa Ichi, lalu tentu saja..."

"Kakak!" kali ini Karin memutuskan untuk menghentikan perkataan Rukia yang terlampau kehilangan kendali. Rukia pun langsung bungkam menyadari kelakuannya yang sangat terlihat bodoh.

"Aku...ingin pulang..." wanita itu berkata dengan lesu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari adik iparnya, Rukia beranjak pergi. Karin yang mengerti hal ini hanya terpaku melihat langkah gontai kakak iparnya yang bergerak menjauh.

* * *

"Iya! Ini benar-benar salah...tapi...tidak-tidak...ini benar," wanita itu berperang akan pendapat dalam dirinya sendiri. Sesekali dia menggeleng, memastikan bahwa jawaban yang diambilnya adalah tak benar, namun sesekali dia juga mengangguk, dan itu berarti jawaban yang dianggapnya benar.

Meskipun begitu, dia juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa setiap jawaban yang berarti benar menurutnya, dalam kenyataan adalah sebuah kesalahan, kesalahan besar. Namun, dia selalu membesarkan hatinya bahwa itu semua benar. Benar untuk diteruskan.

Keyakinannya, jika seseorang itu selalu berbuat baik, maka suatu saat dia juga akan mendapat balasan yang baik, atau lebih baik malah. Dan itu artinya, inilah mungkin balasan atas semua kebaikan yang telah dilakukannya dulu. Benarkah demikian? Apakah ia dulu melakukan kebaikan hanya untuk mendapat sebuah balasan yang baik pula?

Dia pun tak pernah menyangka, dia berani berjalan sejauh ini. Ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya, dan akhirnya bertemu dan menikah dengan lelaki yang pernah dikaguminya dulu, iya, lelaki yang sejak kecil dikaguminya. Seperti yang dipikirkannya sebelumnya, mungkin inilah balasan atas semua kebaikannya. Benarkah? Mungkin ini...benar! Hatinya sungguh plin-plan dalam urusan ini.

Sungguh, keindahan sang matahari di depannya membuatnya buta. Dia tak sempat berpikir, jika sang matahari hanya menjadi miliknya, maka sang bulan akan meredup. Tak hanya itu kan? Semuanya dilingkupi kegelapan. Terlampau jauh untuk bisa menjabarkan semua akibat yang akan diperoleh oleh semua orang dikarenakan olehnya. Mungkin dia terlalu egois! Dia menyadari hal itu. Namun, dengan rasa percaya dirinya, akhirnya sang matahari menjadi miliknya, meskipun sang bulan harus dikorbankan dalam hal ini.

Serpihan-serpihan rasa bersalah selalu saja menyerobot, menusuk relung hatinya. Tapi, dia justru memilih mengabaikan. Beginikah yang dimaksudkan kebaikan? Bertindak egois hanya untuk kebahagiannya sendiri? Benar-benar tak bisa diharapkan.

"Jika kau masih lapar, aku bisa belikan makanan," dia menoleh, mendapati seseorang yang sebelumnya sempat ada dipikirannya memandangnya teduh.

Dia mengelus perutnya, "tidak, terima kasih,"

"Kau yakin? Tadi kau makan sedikit sekali," kali ini seseorang itu berjalan mendekatinya, lalu duduk di samping tempatnya berbaring. Pandangannya tertuju pada perut buncit wanita di depannya. Dia tersenyum, "aku berjanji akan menjaganya setelah dia lahir nanti,"

Wanita itu turut tersenyum, "terima kasih, aku tak tahu apa jadinya kalau kau tak datang saat itu, pasti aku sudah mati!" kekehan kecil mengiringi kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, kau pasti baik-baik saja. Tetaplah sehat sampai aku menemukan orang yang kau cari," jelasnya.

"Tidak, tidak perlu, biarkan saja. Aku, lebih suka...bersamamu," terlintas lagi bayang-bayang rasa bersalah dalam diri wanita itu.

Lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa ringan menanggapinya.

"Ichigo...tentang seseorang yang kubicarakan kemarin...apa kau benar-benar tak ingat?" dengan ragu wanita itu bertanya.

"...Rukia?"

"Iya,"

"..."

* * *

"_...tentang seseorang yang kubicarakan kemarin...apa kau benar-benar tak ingat?"_

"_...Rukia?"_

Kata-kata istrinya beberapa menit yang lalu mulai mempengaruhi pikirannya. Sepertinya, istrinya sangat suka sekali menanyakan hal yang sama sekali tidak dia ketahui. Dan itu pun bersifat memaksa.

"...Memangnya apa hubunganku dengannya?" mulailah dia memacu otaknya untuk mencari tentang seseorang yang bernama Rukia. Hingga akhirnya, "aku...ah!" dia memekik, merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"_Sakit ya? Kemari kau jeruk bodohh!"_

"Rukia..."

Yah, meskipun sepintas, setidaknya menghasilkan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Setidaknya juga, ia menyadari bahwa Rukia pernah berhubungan dengan hidupnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" dia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Ini sungguh membingungkan dan tak jelas.

Dia menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya meneruskan perjalanannya mencari makanan untuk perutnya sendiri yang sedari siang belum terisi.

* * *

"_Dia bilang, dia ingin melamarmu," _

"_D-dia serius?"_

"_Kalau tak serius, bagaimana mungkin dia berniat melamarmu bodoh!"_

"Huh..."

Sudah seperkian kalinya ia membolak-balikkan tubuhnya. Awalnya dia hanya ingin mencari posisi yang nyaman, namun semakin lama semua itu hanya dilakukannnya untuk menutupi kegelisahannya. Seharusnya, saat ini ia sudah masuk dalam dunia mimpi, karena sudah dari satu jam yang lalu adalah jam tidurnya, tapi satu hal benar-benar tengah mengganjal di pikirannya. Dan dia terlihat terlalu keras menuntut dirinya untuk memutuskan itu semua, sekarang! Atau semuanya akan terlambat.

"Bagaimana ya?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aaahh...dasar Rangiku bodoh! Kalau tahu begini aku menolak saja bertemu Kaien dulu," marahnya dengan suara tertahan dan mengacak rambutnya gusar.

"Ibu..." suara mungil disampingnya menyadarkannya kalau dia tak sendiri sekarang.

"Eh? Kau bangun?"

"Habis ibu berisik jadi aku tak bisa tidur," gumamnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Oh, maafkan ibu ya! Sekarang Ichi boleh tidur lagi..." dia mengelus rambut dan mengecup dahi anaknya, lalu menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka berdua, memeluk erat sang anak yang sepertinya sudah mulai tertidur lelap dalam kehangatan yang diberikannya.

Namun, lagi-lagi matanya tak mau terpejam. Baiklah, dia menyerah, lebih baik mengambil keputusan terlebih dahulu, sehingga dia bisa tertidur nantinya.

"Umm...?" dia menimbang keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

"...ya," suaranya yang lirih mengawalinya untuk menetapkan keputusan, "baiklah...lagipula aku juga tak ingin sendiri selamanya..." dia tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati, dia berdoa agar semua keputusan yang diambilnya adalah langkah terbaik untuk membangun hidupnya kembali. Hidup bersama orang yang berbeda, untuk selamanya.

Dia melirik lagi anak yang ada dalam dekapannya. 'Kurasa ini benar. Yah, semoga saja,'

Matanya mulai terasa berat. Tak lama kemudian, dia benar-benar jatuh ke dalam alam mimpinya yang bebas.

Kini semuanya akan berakhir. Keinginannya menutup semua lembaran masa lalu, dan maju melangkah menuju awal yang baru adalah ketetapan untuknya.

* * *

"Orihime, ini...?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Maaf, kurasa, aku tak bisa bercerita padamu Ichigo," wanita itu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan lelaki itu termenung kebingungan melihat sebuah kotak berwarna coklat yang baru saja diberikan padanya.

Dengan perlahan, lelaki itu membuka kotak yang ada didalamnya. Terdapat sebuah buku catatan, yang terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa itu adalah sebuah buku _diary_ dan beberapa lembar foto...

"Rukia?"

Semuanya pun akan dimulai dari sini. Perubahan akan terjadi lagi dalam hidupnya. Tapi, kali ini adalah keinginannya untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Mengungkap sekali lagi jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

* * *

~ T B C ~

* * *

terima kasih buat:

diosas, Shirayuki Nee, bintang, Hoshikawa Mey, Rukiberry si Silent Reader, Himeureka, curi cherry, Mezuraven Randy, Shirayuki Umi, MeraiKudo, nenk rukiakate, Jee-zee Eunry, vita Xc Tari, Aoi Mizuuhara, uciha-kun, ruki ruu mikan head, erikyonkichi, Mitsuki ota, Rakha Matsuyama, dan semua teman-teman yang mau mapir membaca...

mohon kritik dan sarannya... ^_^


End file.
